Lost and Found
by Seven-years-ago
Summary: Team Arrow has faced their own challenges. Team Winchester has overcome impossible odds. But to defeat this new enemy they'll have to work together. With the dark pasts of both sides coming to light and the odds stacked against them, death looms near. Will they be able to set their differences aside or will they have failed this city?
1. Chapter 1

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER ONE: CREDENTIALS_

 _TEAM ARROW, STARLING CITY, USA_

Everyone has a hero, an inspiring figure in their life, someone who did something great, or stood for something good. They are courage and bravery and stupidity personified. They are children's dreams- capes and super powers and fighting bad guys. They are world history, admired by people near and far. They are good versus evil and -

"A royal pain in my ass! Does he think I have nothing better to do than pretend to be his secretary? I went to school Dig, I worked hard, and it got me here!" Felicity shouted, furious once again at her millionaire boss. She stormed down the sidewalk, red heels clacking furiously as she wove her way through the Starling City crowds. The pedestrians gave her wide berth as her shrill shouts cut through the air.

Felicity whirled as she reached the door of Queen Consolidated, her blonde ponytail flashing through the air. Turning, she faced the only person she really trusted in the world of Oliver Queen- John Diggle. Diggle knew the grief of working alongside Oliver Queen, his near impossible demands and his irritating ways. Once tasked with the personal security of Mr. Queen, he knew all too well the kind of energy sapping charades their beloved millionaire was apart of. If Felicity preached something and Oliver didn't listen, Dig was the voice of reason that talked Oliver down.

"Felicity, he knows as well as you and I, that this team wouldn't run without you," he assured her, pushing the door open for her. They fell easily in step, an odd pair; one tiny blonde I.T. girl and a buff father, who was also an ex-army body guard. In a life before Oliver Queen, both would have graced circles completely separate from the other. Neither sphere would have ever touched because there was just too many things that set them apart. Then came Oliver Queen and suddenly way too many spheres were colliding into each other. She had to admit though, it did add a little excitement to her rather plain life.

"Right, well I'll believe that when he tells me himself!"

A dark haired woman frowned as she passed, her lips pinched and her expression overly sour. She stared at the duo, as she walked by, her tight, slicked back hair only making her look less impressed. Her grey suit and mauve lipstick was not something she recognised seeing in the building, but then again, she had never seen Oliver Queen until that one fateful date. That wasn't what weighed on her conscious now though,"Did you see that Dig? Did you see how miserable she looked?"

"That's probably because you're yelling," he pointed out calmly.

"No, that is the look of pure misery Dig! That's what I'm going to look like if I have to fetch another cappuccino for another meeting - eternal misery!"

Diggle watched her with an amused expression, practically seeing the thoughts flooding through her head. "So then why don't you quit? You did say you were only in this to find Walter, we found him." She faltered, her grey eyes giving her away before she said anything. They knew why all of them stayed, without the Arrow life was just too boring. The thought of people dying out there at the hands of someone they could have stopped... it was too much guilt.

"It's like you said, he needs me." He couldn't help but to let his smile break free, as she gave him an annoyed look. "He's like a lost puppy, I like puppies," She mumbled under her breath as she pushed the door open. Dig smiled, Felicity always managed to bring some light to their otherwise grim situations. Whether she liked it or not, she was part of team Arrow for the long haul.

Their way up to the office is a quick one, into the elevator and to the top floor, no one in or out. Most people headed in the opposite direction for their lunch breaks, desperate to get into the fresh air, and away from the confines of their desks. Then again, _they_ weren't most people. _Most people_ went home after a day of work and watched television, maybe ordered some takeout, not them. After all, crime doesn't rest, and neither does team Arrow, or so they liked to remind her.

Felicity clutched a brown bag in one hand and a hot coffee in the other. Oliver requested she go get it while he was mid-meeting with some other millionaire she cared nothing about. On a regular day she would have dropped her jaw and told him to fetch it himself. Unfortunately for her, part of her pay raise and her constant closeness to Oliver Queen meant the act had to be kept in the company of others, so she complied. She had headed down the road through rush-hour foot traffic and waited in line for half an hour to fetch his lunch from the deli. She had ran into Diggle on her way out and insisted he come with her. Her temper had flared to the surface and she needed to vent to someone who would understand. Someone who knew their secrets.

If anyone could talk some sense into Oliver it was Dig. After today Oliver would be in some real need of sense once she was done with him. Diggle had mentioned the team falling apart without her, but the truth was it would be the same if that dark-skinned man were to disappear too. She was about to open her mouth and tell him so, when the elevator's distinctive _ping_ interrupted her. The doors slid open without a sound, opening to the crisp marble floors of the offices of Oliver Queen.

She moved to exit the elevator and wasn't two steps outside it when a large man walked straight into her. She stumbled back into Dig's steadying hands. Her temper rose once more as her skin screamed under the hot beverage that now covered her front. She looked down at the front of her now stained blue dress and let out a frustrated sigh. The man looked at her with disapproval and voiced it loudly to the man not six feet away- Oliver Queen.

"You sure about this assistant of yours? If you ask me, she's about as fit for the job as my dead grandmother. Clearly doesn't take care in her work." Felicity clenched her jaw and resisted the urge not to take the remainder of the beverage and dump it over the man's bulbous head. He gave her one more look and then stepped past her and into the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind him.

Felicity slammed the cup down on the corner of the desk, _her_ desk, she realized regretfully. The steaming liquid sloshed over a variety of papers, _her_ papers. She shook her hands out, sprinkling the three of them with droplets of coffee. They stood there in silence for a moment, Felicity steaming. "Felicity?," Oliver asked, tentatively reaching out for her arm.

The brown bag slammed against his chest, leaving a large coffee mark on his crisp white shirt. "Your lunch _Mr. Queen._ " She responded, holding his gaze as he reached to take the bag from her fingers.

"Was that necessary?" The words fell out of his mouth, before a thought was taken of them. He slowly looked up, knowing he was going to be faced with the smoldering, angry eyes of Felicity Smoak. Much to his surprise, he looked up to find her frantically scurrying around her desk. He watched as she aggressively tore tissues out of the box and blotted her keyboard. He was glad his comment went seemingly unnoticed.

He exchanged a look with Diggle, as they watched Felicity shriek in frustration. He thought about assisting her, but something told him he had done enough damage for the day. Though he was never 100% sure what the damage was, he knew where the line was and not to push it. That and his stomach let out a loud gurgle that he could no longer refuse. He reached into the slightly soggy bag and pulled out the wrapped sandwich inside. His shoulders relaxed as the scent hit him and he devoured the food hungrily.

Felicity stopped as she heard the distinct sound of lunch in her vicinity. She looked at Oliver and couldn't help but feel slightly less angry, as he scarfed down the sandwich like a small child. "You know what?," he managed around bites, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go home and we'll see you at base later." Felicity felt a sense of relief wash over her at the thought of a hot shower and clean clothes and a bonus afternoon away from the office. She would take it any day, she didn't need to be told twice.

"Excellent idea." She forced a smile and reached around her desk for some of her own items, stashing them in her purse. Her own laptop, her roll out keyboard amongst other things necessary for her own forum frolickings. She tossed the wet papers in the garbage and looked up to the duo again. "I'll see you guys later then, don't do anything too stupid without me." Oliver smiled mischievously and Felicity paused to observe the trouble seeking duo that was Oliver and Diggle.

"Now when did we ever do a thing like that?," Oliver asked innocently and Felicity rolled her eyes.

She shook her head and stepped vigilantly around the puddle of coffee. "You should probably get someone to clean this up." She murmured, reaching awkwardly from a tiny dry spot for the elevator button. She cautiously stepped back into a small section of clean, dry floor and waited for the elevator to rise back to the top floor. In a couple of seconds the familiar ping echoed in the hall and she stepped through the doors and jabbed the ground floor button.

"Oh, and thanks for the sandwich!," Oliver yelled after her but she was already gone.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back against the mirrored wall of the elevator. With her purse clutched in her arms and the promise of kitten videos and hot chocolate in the foreseeable future she felt significantly less stressed. As the elevator doors slid open on the level of the parking garage she dug for her keys, stepping out into the dimly lit area.

She produced her keys triumphantly and made her way towards her car. The lights brightened as she walked under them and as usual, they gave her the sensation of being followed. She cast a glance over her shoulder and jumped, letting out a shriek as she saw Oliver jogging towards her. She held her purse tight to her chest and tried to calm her racing heart. "Don't do that! You know this garage is creepy, I could have pepper sprayed you or something!"

"Sorry," he responded with an amused smile, "sometimes I forget people are scared by this stuff."

"I wasn't scared, I was _startled_ that's all." Oliver smiled knowingly and she felt her heart give a tiny flutter as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Felicity continued towards her car, her laptop starting to weigh her arms down. "Is there a reason you chased me all the way down here?"

"Well actually, yes. I was wondering if-" But his sentence was cut short by her screaming vocals. Felicity raced towards her car, dropping her purse on the ground and standing back to examine the damage. If she didn't know any better she would have said the gashes down the side were claw marks. She rubbed furiously at them, hoping that by some trick of light they were fake but her fingers were met by chipped blue paint. She peered through the broken driver's side window and felt her stomach knot. The interior had been torn up and searched, the contents of her glove box splayed across the front and back seats.

When the gashes didn't come off, she ran to the other side. Desperately she searched for something that would tell her it all was a joke. Oliver followed immediately, not wanting her to fall victim of whoever did this should they still be nearby. He could see the tears starting in her eyes as her head came to rest on the side of her car and he felt his chest squeeze. "Ok, ok, Felicity look at me," his confident voice coaxed, his warm, calloused hands taking her shoulders and twisting her away from the monstrous damage.

"Ok, ok," she hyperventilated, her breaths coming far too fast and her hands too shaky to do anything more than clutch her own arms. She stared up at Oliver terrified and confused, looking to him for answers when normally it was the other way around. Who would come after _her_? She had stayed largely under the radar after her hacking nearly ended her future before it began. She had got a job working I.T. in a sea of techs, not all that different from herself. She was a nobody to the world, just another graduate that wasn't making a living in her field.

Oliver pulled her in to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. "Oliver," she asked quietly, "what if someone knows." The question hung in the air and Felicity looked up as he tensed. She had seen this look before and knew what his answer was going to be. He took her by the shoulders and met her gaze, holding it with his familiar intensity.

"No, it's not possible. We're going to find who did this Felicity, we're going to find them and bring them to justice. No one's going to get to you, not on my watch."


	2. Chapter 2

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES  
_

* * *

 _TEAM WINCHESTER, BERKITSVILLE, USA_

* * *

"Pie, Sammy! I told you to get pie! Where is the pie?" Dean panicked, strewing the contents of their store bought dinner across the table of the motel. What he saw revealed only one thing - no pie. Dean looked up to his brother, or a Sasquatch- it was hard to tell the difference these days with his shaggy brown hair.

"They didn't have any." Sam responded, a blatant lie, he had forgotten the pie once again. Dean wasn't in the mood for Sammy's 'forgetful' nature, this whole healthy eating thing was becoming a bit much. He called him on it.

"What do you mean they have no pie? What kind of hick town is this? They have a giant orchard but no pies? I smell lies Sammy." Sam shifted uncomfortably, under the knowing gaze of his older brother.

"Alright, I forgot the pie. It's not good for you anyways." He responded, sliding out the chair opposite Dean. He gazed in slight disbelief at the food his brother ate on a regular basis, by choice. The leafy greens and chopped up vegetables, smoothies and god knows what else. Junk. There was no other way to describe it, to be honest there were days he wondered how his brother was even alive. He hurried to push that thought from his head. The pair knew all too well the extent they had and would go to, to revive the other from the dead. Visiting the realm of the shadows a few times himself, he was not to eager for either of them to have a reunion with Death anytime soon.

Dean peeled back the wrapper on his burger and took a large bite, the taste of grease and processed cheese hitting his tongue all at once. A godly combination of flavours, he thought, taking another large bite. "Food of the gods!" He exclaimed, holding the burger as if it contained the very essence of life. He pulled the piece of bacon that hung out with his fingers and dropped it down the hatch, savouring it's greasy taste.

Sam shook his head once more at Dean and popped the lid open on his salad, soaking in the sight of fresh vegetables and grilled chicken. "That stuff's for girls Sammy!" Dean stated, giving his brother a sorry look. Sam rolled his eyes and poured a small amount of dressing on before he dug in. He was still strong on his desire to keep healthy, despite his brother's best efforts to turn him to the dark side. Dean would get it one day, and when that day came he'd be laughing.

"Alright, so what did you find?" Sam asked, as Dean popped the last bite of the burger into his mouth.

"Other than the fact that orchard's productivity has gone down significantly since the last time we were here? Not much." Dean responded, a hint of bitterness to his voice. "And I am _not_ going in that orchard again, couldn't eat apple pie for weeks!"

Sam should have known better than to leave his brother in charge of research, he had a tendency to overlook things. "Do you know how much it takes to ruin pie?" Dean asked, as if it was the true reason they were here. Pie, the strongest force in the cosmic universe! At least, that was the way Dean talked about it.

"The way you eat it? I'm sure it would take a lot to ruin pie." Sam had promised not to preach about his brother's eating habits... and exercise habits... sleeping habits... life choices. Despite this deal, he made a stab every now and then, hoping a subtle reminder might somehow lodge into his brother's thick head, though he knew his attempts were futile.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a coincidence? I mean, it sure looked like the same conditions as the others. Maybe we are looking at just some serial killer. That's not our field Sammy, we'll leave that for the feds and get the hell outta dodge before they come in. People are psychotic, I don't deal well with _people_."

Sam pondered the words as he took slow, deliberate bites of food, examining the pictures that sat strewn on the table before him. The conditions were all the same, the evidence was the same every time, as in there was none. Each of the four cases there was blood but no physical evidence of anyone but but the missing victim. It sure sounded like something right up their alley, so where were the signs? Local legends, stories, the ones parents passed on to their kids and passed on for generations. After their last visit here things had died down, the story died with the fugly scarecrow. Any stories they did hear all pointed towards another case. An old case known only to few to have been solved by the Winchester brothers. In other words, there was nothing new floating around Berkitsville.

"Maybe there was something else to that case?" Sam suggested, looking up to his brother once again.

"No. Absolutely not, this is something completely different." Sam stood, and wandered over to the bedside table, grabbing an old beat up, leather bound journal and bringing it back over to his seat. "I've already looked through there, the fact of the matter is, it could be anything. Windego, werewolf, vengeful spirit- whatever it was it splattered blood everywhere. Those people had to have been torn apart Sam."

"Find any connection between them? The people I mean." Sam asked, flipping through the yellowed pages of his Dad's handwriting. He remembered when this book had been their almanac, their bible, their saving grace- he remembered when every case could be solved by Dad's journal. Of course that had long since been the case and searching it's pages had become more of a tradition than anything.

"Of course I did, a town this size everyone knows everyone. Half of them went to school together, the other half worked together. If they weren't friends they were enemies with long forgotten feuds over missing lawn mowers." Dean stated, leaning forward in his chair. "Sometimes crazy shit is just that, crazy shit. Know why it's crazy? 'Cause people did it, people never make sense, I'll never understand people, they're psychotic."

"So what does that make us?" Sam asked, testing his brother's theory. "We deliberately hunt down ghosts and demons, we consider an angel our best friend. If they're psychotic what does that make us?"

"Realists Sammy, we hunters understand what's going on in this world better than most, we're just living with what we're given and taking help from where it's needed." Sam gave him a doubtful look, as his brother grabbed the remote and the TV flickered to life. "Alright, we're a little strange, but strange is good Sammy, strange is good." Dean leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer, the only thing that helped him keep his sanity in this crazy world. Sam didn't blame him one bit, not after everything he and his brother had been through. Sometimes it was just easier to drink it away than to remember.

"Well, let's stick around for a couple more days, see if we can catch a whiff of anything, then I guess we'll call it done and leave town." Sam agreed, heading to the small fridge and grabbing a beer out for himself. He cracked it open and tossed the cap aside somewhere, probably somewhere one of the duo would step on later. "What's next on our list anyways?" Sam asked sitting on the end of one of the beds.

"Well, there seems to be a lot of action showing up on the radar near Seattle. Looks like it could be something, probably a werewolf by the sounds of it, it's been stirring up quite a mess should be plenty easy." Dean responded, half distracted and searching the channels for something half decent to watch. Sam flipped through the pages of the journal slowly, remembering their encounters with the beasts that graced it's pages. They had came a long way since then and sometimes, just sometimes he almost wished things could go back to being that easy. Just him and his brother saving people and hunting things, the family business.

"Lots going on out there..." Dean muttered, as he let the television rest on some car show Sam knew little about. Sam continued to rifle through the journal, examining its supernatural contents as Dean became absorbed in the chrome of classic cars. He thought back to that life, the simpler version of things. He hadn't let himself think back that far in a long time. Dean breaking into his house and Sam dropping everything, just as he had his whole life to help his brother.

He frowned as he thought about it. "Hey Dean, do you remember that first case we did?"

"Sammy, do you really think I remember that? We were what? Ten?"

"No, not the _first_ but the first we did together. Remember? When you came and got me at school?"

Dean frowned and took a slow sip from his beer, letting a silence hang in the air. He scratched at his scruff idly, as if it somehow had the power to help him think. The crease disappeared from his brow then as he turned to look at Sam with an 'oh come on!' look. "Woman in White, Sammy you're a genius!"


	3. Chapter 3

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER THREE: THE BEAST OF SAN FRAN_

* * *

 _FELICITY, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Felicity sat on her couch, unable to shake the feeling that something big was going down. Oliver and Diggle had escorted her home and made sure she was locked safely inside before leaving. Despite that, she couldn't shake the image of her dismantled car sitting in the secure garage beneath Queen Consolidated. If this someone, or _something_ had got in there unnoticed, who was to say they couldn't get into the actual building and to her? She bit her lip and then gave in to the one thing she told herself she wouldn't do _ever_ when it came to these meta-humans. She Googled.

Her fingers hovered over her keyboard, the insertion line on her screen blinking away, waiting for her keystrokes. _'Large animals'_ , she typed quickly hitting enter before realizing that had been the worst possible thing she could have entered. The search yielded a variety of elephant pictures, giraffes and rhinos and multiple sites claiming to list 'the top 10 largest animals in the world'. She quickly went back to the top of the screen and amended her search. _'Large pawed animals'_ which rendered more unsatisfactory results of lions and tigers and various other wildcats with paws not nearly large enough.

She sat and stared at the screen for a while, scraping her mind for a better description of what she had seen. _'Large claw marks'_ , she typed in and then reread it, wondering if she was just wasting her time. She moved her mouse to hover over the pinned bookmark at the top of her browser that read 'cat videos' and then retracted it to the search bar. This would be her last attempt, she thought to herself. If this search didn't yield the results she was looking for she'd put it to rest and leave it to Dig and Oliver.

She clicked the search button and the page populated instantly. Her face sunk closer to the screen, the blue light reflecting off of her glasses as she did so. She clicked on the first picture, enlarging it on the screen and she let out a gasp. It looked nearly identical to the marks that graced the side of her own car. She immediately clicked the 'visit page' button looking for the name of whatever created the marks.

The page took her to a photographer's website that had labelled the picture with only one line. _'The beast of San Fransisco'._ So immediately Felicity did the only rational thing one could do in search of an unnamed thing- she copied and pasted that statement into the search bar in hopes it would give her something else _._

As it turned out, the 'beast of San Fransisco' was a sort of underground legend within the city itself a few years back. According to various blog entries these marks had shown up all around the city until one day they just suddenly stopped and no new marks were ever recorded. Bloggers that had committed their entire online existence to chasing after this creature had fallen silent with no new sightings.

Felicity's interest was piqued as she felt she was on the very brink of something important. She continued to sift through blogs and webpages, immediately discrediting the ones with titles like 'da beast of san fran- these fools ain't kiddin'. She made special note of a few more reliable looking ones and started a new favourites folder, fully committing to the rabbit hole she was about to jump into.

One title in particular caught her attention. '2007 Murder Linked to the end of the San Fransisco beast', her blood ran cold as the word 'murder' jumped out at her, taunting her from her own computer screen. She clicked it and was immediately rewarded with a professional looking article including images.

She intently looked at the screen, staring at the picture that graced the very top of the article - the same picture as was on the photographer's website. She clicked to enlarge it, searching intently for some kind of clue in its depths. The picture was of a brick wall, covered in graffiti and probably located in a back alley somewhere. The only thing that set it apart from any other wall she had ever seen was the giant set of claw marks engraved into the brickwork.

Her eyes widened as she took in the picture. Strong enough to carve right into the side of a building. The _thing_ that had gotten in the building, had gotten to _her_ car was strong enough to leave it's mark in a brick wall. "It'll make lunch meat out of me," she whispered, eyes wide and staring.

She jumped and let out a scream of terror at the sound of knocking. She clutched her laptop tight and leaned forward until her forehead rested on the top of the monitor, waiting for her heart to settle.

"Felicity?" A concerned voice shouted from the other side of the door.

She glanced at the time in the corner of her monitor and sighed. It was the exact time Oliver had said he'd be back to take her to Verdant. She hastily shoved her laptop into her purse for the second time that day and hurried to the front door.

Oliver stood on the other side, just as predicted wearing a grim expression. Her mood immediately faltered as she looked at him but he said nothing as she made to lock the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go," he responded calmly.

"No, no, no, I know that look. That look is not 'nothing', what's going on Oliver?"

"We got a copy of the security footage from the garage."

"And?" she asked, holding her breath.

"You can take a look when we get to Verdant." Felicity watched him walk away with purposeful steps, now suddenly afraid of what she might find. Oliver cast her an expectant look over his leather clad shoulder and she hurried to catch up with him. For the first time in ever, she was _really_ hoping this was a meta-human they were up against.

She climbed into the car, clutching her purse to her chest as she thought about what she had found. Oliver's brow furrowed as he watched from the corner of his eye, but he knew better than to ask. Felicity had always managed to keep a straight head - well, _almost_ always managed to keep a straight head when he was the one being chased. For the first time she was the one being chased and he was pretty certain she was doing anything but.

The footage from the parking garage would only make it worse. That _thing_ they had seen tearing her car apart was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He was relieved to see her fingers loosen on her large yellow purse as they approached the thumping club. The lit up 'V' over Verdant cast a green glow down over the waiting line that wound around the building. The view of the black clad bouncer seemed to make Felicity relax more which in turn made Oliver feel a little less unsettled by the footage he had watched earlier.

Oliver parked the convertible near the front of the building, finding a parking spot easily before cutting the engine. They stared at the line for a moment and let the thumping music quake in their bodies before they finally moved. Felicity's gaze cast away from the waiting line as they passed, feeling bad for getting valued spots in the prestigious club when they weren't even going to be using it. A few voices shouted out to Oliver, which he ignored and she imagined they were probably people who had gone to school with him at some point.

"Trey!" Oliver casually greeted, clapping the bouncer's hand in a shake and patting him on the back. Felicity concentrated on Trey's warm smile and dark skin instead of the death glares she was receiving from the line. Oliver's reassuring hand went to the small of her back and guided her through the door, steadying her quaking nerves. This was the worst part and she made mental note to complain to Oliver again that they needed a back entrance to the Arrow cave.

The sweaty bodies mashed together on the dance floor and Felicity stood slightly horror struck each time at the daunting task of getting through them. This was Oliver's scene though, he slid effortlessly into the mass of people, parting the crowd easily as she hastened to catch up before the masses closed in behind him. Her path was cut off by a dark haired male with a cocky grin and a glassy, alcohol induced stare. She shifted uncomfortably as he broached her personal space filling it with the smell of body odour and alcohol. Instinctively she leaned back as his whiskey laced breath fanned across her face. She resisted the urge to gag as his hand brushed up her arm and his sweaty body pressed in on her.

She forced her large purse in between them to create a barrier that was nowhere near big enough, leaning back further and further. When she couldn't lean any further she stepped back but found herself only shoved forward again into the waiting arms of the drunken young man. A solid hand clamped down on her arm and she jumped, before relief flooded her system at the recognition of Oliver's stubbled face. His expression was irritated as he gave the imposer an icy glare, extracting her from his vicinity.

"Whoa! Sorry Ollie, I didn't know man-" Oliver pulled her behind him and she saw his shoulders tense and square as his chin lifted. She recognized the same posture in the hooded figure that graced her screen every night. Oliver was ready for a fight and one move would surely give him away, no one fought like the Arrow.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, stepping forward until their toes were practically touching. The drunken twenty something year old looked up at him, a fake laugh caught in his throat as he tried to play it off.

"Ok, you know what? I think it's time to go," Felicity interceded, wedging herself between the two men looking pointedly at Oliver. He cast a look down at her as he appeared to literally chew the idea over before finally stepping back and glaring at the other guy. He took her hand firmly in his and half backed, half shoved his way across the floor. No one dared to push back against Oliver Queen.

As they reached the door both of them found their heads on a swivel, half expecting to be caught at any moment. He jabbed the number into the security lock and pulled the door open, hurrying Felicity in ahead of him. With another glance around he pulled the door shut and followed her echoing footsteps to the next door at the end of the hall. This was a heavier door with a little added security courtesy of Felicity Smoak herself, no one would be accidentally stumbling in on their secret hideout.

Oliver dropped her hand as they reached the door and she tried not to let her disappointment show, hurrying towards her computers the moment the door swung open. Diggle cast them a knowing look which she immediately tried to ignore as she dropping into her swivel chair. She shrugged her jacket and tucked her purse under the desk before turning to the keyboard.

She watched as Dig and Oliver geared up and she felt her shoulders relax. She watched in sneaking glances as Oliver shrugged out of his grey t-shirt into his green hooded suit. She knew that at least if she was here she was safe, between the doors and the two men in front of her, nothing could happen.

No windows, a good lock on a heavy door and a throng of people above her to deter the average criminal. She repeated it in her head like a mantra -no windows, lots of people, criminals - sounds like a prison. She stopped. She slid easily into routine, as she listened to the antics of Starling City's most troublesome duo. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as closed circuit security footage popped up on one screen, the Starling City Police Department interface on another and finally facial recognition software flying through the country's most wanted and comparing it to the people within the city limits on the third.

There was a beep and her head snapped around to see a report of a robbery pop up on the Starling City Police system. "Robbery in progress!" she shouted, directing her attention towards the screen. "Two suspects, armed." Her fingers flew nimbly over the keys, searching desperately for the information they required. Oliver and Dig looked at her expectantly and her eyes flicked between two of the screens in front of her. "Millennium Jewellers on-"

"Main street," Diggle finished.

"Well then let's go! Felicity, track them and get their location, we'll be listening," he said tapping his ear as he grabbed his bow and made his way up the stairs, disappearing with the heavy _thump_ of the door. The soft click assured her that the door was locked and she was safe, though now alone. She focused her attention forward, searching the closed circuit cameras surrounding Main street.

She kicked the criminal search off of the third screen, the results coming back empty. She booted up the communications system and the link to Oliver's voice distorter and waited with bated breath for the seconds it took to open. Her ears were immediately met with the ' _wush'_ of air signalling she had indeed been patched in to their earpieces and Oliver was on the move - she hoped. "Oliver?" she asked tentatively, straining her ears for any sound other than the blank noise.

"Right here," his voice called back through the speakers. She felt her shoulders relax and she leaned back in the chair, never realizing she had been leaning forward in the first place. She idly clicked the pen that sat on the desk as she waited for them to come into view. _Click, click, click, click-click-click._

"Dig?"

"Here," he responded clearly. She let out a hiss of air from between her teeth, glad everything was going smoothly. She relaxed a little, the loneliness of the basement filled with the faux presence of her two closest friends.

"Alright," she said spinning back around to the cameras. "I've got them east bound on Coughlin, Oliver take your next right and a quick left to head them off." She watched his hooded figure fly into the feed and she felt her pulse start to rise. She wondered idly if the feeling of worry would ever go away or if she would forever be holding her breath over Oliver Queen. She watched as he skidded to a stop in front of the oncoming white panel van and she watched, eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

He was quick to draw his bow and fire. One, two, three and the van came careening to a stop, tires flattened. She wondered where the third arrow had gone and zoomed in only to feel her stomach roll with nauseousness. The driver's hand was pinned to the metal barrier behind him, blood flowing freely from the wound in his hand. She zoomed back out and looked away from that screen to look in on the police. "We've got company, police incoming, three squad cars headed your way. You've got two minutes to get out of there."

Oliver moved with the quick and calculated movements of a trained assassin. For the umpteenth time Felicity wondered just what exactly had happened to Oliver Queen on that island. Gooseflesh covered her skin as she watched the caring man she knew seem to turn off everything. She looked away as he yanked the door of the van open and she turned her attention to her bag and the computer that poked out from the top of it.

Her fingers twitched against her grey skirt at the thought, the research that was waiting to be done. With her foot she pushed the bag out of view and told herself she wouldn't, she couldn't be distracted while Oliver was in the field. "Alright Felicity, what else have you got for us?" Oliver's smooth voice coaxed through the comm system and she glanced up to see a screen full of flashing lights. She spun immediately, glad for the distraction and began moving through the cyberspace in front of her.

"Nothing on the police scanners yet, but there is some strange activity-" a piercing grating sound echoed through the basement. Felicity froze, and looked up to the basement door wide eyed. Something had gotten through the first door.

"Felicity?" She fumbled desperately on the volume, to quiet his questioning voice as a bang accompanied another scraping sound that echoed around her. She could see the embossed edge of claws through the metal and her chest clenched in fear. She shivered involuntarily, the sound like nails on a chalkboard as they hit again. She grabbed the handheld system off of the desk and plunged under it, tightening herself into a tiny ball under the desk. "Felicity?" Oliver's voice called out with a new urgency.

"Oliver," she whispered quietly, her voice a trembling copycat of her fingers, "it's here."


	4. Chapter 4

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER FOUR: SALT AND BURN_

* * *

 _TEAM WINCHESTER, BERKITSVILLE, USA_

* * *

Dean thrust the shovel deep into the dirt and hauled another mound over the side of the grave. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he paused to hastily wipe it away. He looked across the grave to his brother who hardly looked to be breaking a sweat. "What are you? Half Sasquatch, half strong man?" His brother didn't even blink as he heaved another shovelful up and over the edge.

"Nope, I just workout Dean, builds endurance."

Dean rolled his eyes and made a tired stab into the ground again where he heard a hollow thump. Both brothers paused and looked up to each other with raised eyebrows. "Looks like we found her," Dean said and they dug in with a renewed vigour, removing the last few scoops to pull back the lid. With a look of agreement they moved in a synchronized gesture that had obviously been built up over years of practise and threw back the coffin lid.

"Salt and burn Sammy!" Dean roared, relieved that the dig was finally over. Sam pushed his shaggy brown hair back and pulled himself up out of the grave, disappearing from view. A few minutes later he reappeared, preceded by a white box flying over the lip of the grave. Dean snatched it out of the air and tore into it, ignoring the 'pull here' tab labelled on the side. He tossed the cardboard top over his shoulder and started dumping the contents over the rotting skeleton.

He made sure, as he did every time to dump a little extra over the skull, just to watch it stream over the edges and sink into the asshat's head. When the box was empty he threw it down and grabbed for his brother's outreached hand. Unlike Dean, Sam had a solemn puppy dog looking face that screamed 'I'm so sorry!' every time he lit up the bones of a vengeful spirit. They stood staring down at it for a while, the beam of a flashlight the only thing lighting up the grave.

"Bueller... Bueller... Bueller," Dean droned in a monotone and Sam reacted by swatting him. "Well hurry up already, let's torch this bitch and get out of here!" Sam sighed and pulled out the zippo, flicking it to life and dropping it into the hole. The flame sputtered out and died.

"Ah, you gonna go get that or..." Dean asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking off towards his car. Sam rolled his eyes and hopped back down into the grave, snatched the lighter from between the ribs of the dead body and hauled himself out again, making it look easier than Dean remembered. This time when the zippo dropped, the dry garments that the skeleton swam in licked into flames. Slowly at first and then all at once until the coffin was a blazing beacon in the night.

A scream cut across the graveyard and the brothers immediately reacted, muscles tensed as they searched wildly out into the black night. "Dean," Sam said, nudging his brother with his elbow, gun up and trained on the wailing woman that stood barefoot in the dew covered grass only a few feet away. His brother turned and eyed the woman up and down, feeling a flicker of pity towards the very solid, very real looking woman before them.

Her screams grew in volume and her face contorted in anger as she made a last ditch attempt to lunge at them. Sam fired, knowing it wouldn't do much but remembering Dean's words the last time they faced a woman in white. It did no good to shoot casper in the face, but it certainly distracted her enough to buy Dean a few seconds of solace.

Seconds was all he managed to get. The red head appeared to his left, and she grabbed him. Dean yelled out as her fingers dug at his chest. Their screams mingled together in a chorus of throaty baritones and ear splitting sopranos that left Sam feeling a little helpless. All they needed was for the bones to finish burning, all they needed was _time_. Sam scooped a knife from the nearby bag and slashed at the woman. She hissed at him like a feral cat and then did the worst thing she could have possibly done - she pushed.

Dean stumbled, gasping for breath as her fingers left his chest but he was quick to realize he had a bigger problem. The momentum of her shove sent him stumbling towards the burning grave and he imagined falling into it as he desperately tried to catch his balance. "Dean!" Sam shouted out, too far away now to be of assistance to his brother and horrified by the sight before his eyes. Of all the ways Dean Winchester had been killed, over the burning body of a simple spirit ranked at the bottom of the dignity list.

Sam watched wide eyed as Dean fell forward, his upper body dropping into the flames. His brother screamed and Sam ran forward but was stopped. The woman looked blacked and burnt now and he knew she was only moments away from disappearing altogether. He shouted for his brother, slashing carelessly at the woman in white, trying to get around her as she struggled to plunge her fingers into his chest. She collapsed to her knees before him suddenly and then slowly keeled over, her screams silenced only to be replaced by Dean's.

Sam's eyes searched the edge of the grave frantically and he ran forward to search the flames, his brother's body no longer laying at the edge. He might have thought his brother had gotten out if it weren't for the terrifying screams that cut the night. No longer the throaty deep shouts his brother has made earlier, these were high pitched screams that made Sam's blood run cold.

Dean thrashed wildly about the flaming coffin as he burned alive. His body was immersed in pain, unlike anything he had felt in the living world. He felt himself giving up, he had reached hell on Earth he realized and no one escaped hell without consequence. He knew Sam would be there even with his eyes squeezed tight he reached up for the hand of his brother. He knew at this point he probably wouldn't make it out of this alive and his screams changed as he felt movement nearby.

"Sammy! Sammy!" but every breath he took scorched his lungs and his words turned to choking coughs as his outreached hand shook uncontrollably as his body became overloaded with pain. He felt his fingertips graze the wall of the grave and he tried to reach out further but they met nothing but cold air and dirt. His body screamed in protest and his hand fell to his side, betraying his mind and his will. With nothing but his brain obeying him any longer he prayed for the last thing he could - that his brother with wings would take care of his brother without them.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, getting as close to the fire as he dared and blindly plunging his hand into the flames in reach of his brother. It was no use, without getting in the grave himself, there was no way he could reach him. He stretched, the flames singing his hair and his jacket. His arm felt as if it had spontaneously sunburnt but he wouldn't give up. His fingers grazed Dean's before his hand fell to his side and his brother's movements became smaller. "No! No! Dean!" He shouted louder and reached harder.

A strong hand gripped the back of his jacket and hoisted him away from the flames. "Sam," the commanding, familiar voice reasoned. "There's nothing you can do," the voice said with a marked calmness that irritated Sam and soothed him at the same time. He ripped his watering eyes away from the fire and to the blue eyes that danced in the light of the flame. Cas evened him with another look and repeated himself, his face blank and his voice calm. "There's nothing you can do."

And Sam felt his world close in and the only thing he had left in it leaving in a sickeningly all too familiar feeling. It hit him, Dean was gone. He turned and looked at the Impala, unable to look at the fire any longer as the night turned silent. The flames made the chrome and glossy paint dance with life in the night and it made Sam feel sick. He held his trembling, burnt hand out in front of him and felt the tears slip down his cheeks. He had failed his brother again and even worse he had given up, Cas had pulled him away and he had just accepted it. Cas had pulled him away.

"Cas," he finally choked out and turned in search of the familiar beige trench coat but it was nowhere to be seen. All that remained was the flaming trench, the Impala and Sam in the silent night. He felt himself snap and he sunk to the ground, alone and feeling more lost than ever before. He stayed there for a while calling into the night for Cas and hoping for anyone he knew to appear. But Cas did not appear, Dean did not climb out of the grave and the crickets continued to chirp loudly.

He forced his limbs to move, and they did in dragging, slow motions. Mechanically and without feeling he gathered up the shovels and the duffel bag and threw them into the trunk of the black car. Once again Baby was left in his possession, once again he wondered how the hell it had happened. He went back for the last thing that sat beside the grave, a small dark mass on the ground.

He felt the pit in his stomach widen as he bent to pick up Dean's jacket with his good hand. He eyed the grave one more time and couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't look back into it. He turned, feeling like a coward and slowly moved away from the hole for the last time. He felt empty and lost, and from the past multiple times he had mourned Dean's death, he knew the feeling would eventually pass. Despite that, the feeling never got easier and all he could think about was drowning his sorrows in a case of beer or a bottle of whiskey.

He winced as he switched the jacket to his burnt hand and felt the heavy pockets with his good hand for the keys. With them tight in his grip he cast one more glance back at the slowly dying flames and got in the car. The Impala rumbled to life and Journey blasted from the speakers before Sam jabbed the power button and threw it into drive.

The graveyard began to shrink into the darkness of his rearview mirror and the headlights lit the way before him. With sleep hardly a thought on his mind, he drove to the motel for his things and to leave Berkitsville behind him once and for all.

 _A/N - Sorry this is such a short chapter compared to the last one, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure I'll probably receive some flack for it's contents so fire away!_


	5. Chapter 5

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER FIVE: META- HUMAN?_

* * *

 _OLIVER, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Oliver's chest constricted at her words. "Dig, we need to go!" he shouted, knowing his friend would have heard exactly what he just had. Felicity was in trouble. He knew he shouldn't have left her there but he had thought, no, _convinced_ himself that with all the people and the added security on their basement she would have been safe. He had been wrong.

The bangs echoed through his earpiece and made him cringe at the volume with every blow. He hoped that it was the door the sounds were coming from, that Felicity was still safe behind it and the thing wasn't in there with her. He pushed the motorcycle harder than he normally would have, zipping past the speed limits easily.

His mind whirled as Verdant came into view, the line still un-moving on the sidewalk. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, if there was no chaos that surely had to be a good thing. "Do you see that Oliver? She has to be ok," Diggle must have came to the same conclusion Oliver himself had.

"I hope you're right Diggle. Felicity?" He tried calling out again, but was met by more banging and the shrieking sounds of metal scraping and bending. He pulled into the alley beside Verdant and made for the fire escape to stay out of the prying eyes of the public that lined the front. Screams filled his earpiece and he nearly lost his grip on the rails, tearing the bit out of his now ringing ear. He moved faster now with a renewed sense of purpose, whatever it was, was in there with her.

"I've got your back, go, go!" Diggle shouted as Oliver threw the door open and made into the dark hallways of the restricted employee space. As they neared the basement the screams became louder. Diggle watched the doors, prepared to keep people out until necessary, Dig stopped and waved him on. "Call for me if you need me!"

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted as the destroyed door came into view. The metal was mangled, torn open like the top off a can and the scene inside was all the more grisly. He could see her hiding behind a rack of arrows, one gripped tightly in her hand as she slowly backed away from the advancing creature. Her eyes were wide as they flickered to the door and then the creature and then back to the door again.

"Oliver!" She screamed and he drew an arrow.

"Get down!" He shouted and she dropped like a sack of potatoes as the creature swiped at her. His arrow struck home and the beast let out a howl, but it didn't have the effect he had hoped for. He stared at it in disbelief as it tore the arrow from it's chest as if it were a toothpick. He saw Felicity then, the arrow clutched in her hand as her fingers fumbled with it. He drew and shot at the beast again and it turned towards him. He fired again and again, until the arrow flickered to life in her hands - detonation, in 5 - 4 - she raced forward and plunged the arrow into it's back. The terror was clearly written on her face as she turned and crawled under the nearest table.

The beast spun in search of her, claws outreached and Felicity screamed and clutched her arms to her chest. Maneuvering herself into an impossibly small ball on the floor. Oliver flood with serious panic for the first time that night. He was torn. This was Felicity, if he got closer, injury to himself was eminent, if he didn't with the proximity it had to her now,she would be _dead_. "Crawl Felicity, go!" She hesitated, and he could see her breathing heavily as she took a second to register what he was saying. "Go!" he cried again. She crawled, frantically across the floor and Oliver drew and advanced again with the intention of shaking it from her trail but he didn't have the opportunity.

The arrow detonated in it's back and it let out a savage howl. Flesh and fur tore away from it's body with a splatter of blood, and he instinctively ducked. When he looked again he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It's body seemed to absorb the shock of the explosion. Forcing his body to move again, he slowly circled the room towards Felicity. He kept his bow drawn and waiting for the creature to move. A large wound covered his back now but it didn't seem to stop the beast, if it was a hindrance, it didn't show it.

It lunged at Oliver and he never had the chance to move. It struck him in the chest with an astounding speed, knocking the wind out of him as his body smashed against the concrete floor. "Oliver!" He heard Felicity's, fear filled voice but it seemed distant. His mind focused on the beast atop him, it slashed and he twisted, it's claws whistling past his ear. He made to strike it but it was gone before he had the chance, out the door and disappearing into the club. He expected to hear screams, from the other side but none came.

"Oliver, Oliver," he heard a hasty shuffling sound accompanied by the smack of hands on concrete. He turned his head to see a crawling Felicity reach him. Her hands moved frantically over him. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Say something!" she shouted, her voice cracking. He couldn't help but laugh, a wheezing laugh that had hardly any air behind it but a laugh all the same as he slowly sat up.

"I could ask the same of you," he said, slowly getting to his feet before pulling Felicity up into a tight embrace. He couldn't help himself as the relief flooded his system, his lips came to rest on her forehead and he pulled her back to get a better look at her. She had a stunned look on her tear stained face.

"That's not quite how I pictured that happening -" she started and Oliver laughed again and shook his head as she began to ramble and then audibly wince. He frowned, looking over her again, his eyes coming to rest on her arm. Blood ran down her fingers as she clutched it in front of her now. Footsteps at the top of the stairs made both of their heads shoot up, tense for another attack, only to see Diggle. He himself had obviously come in contact with the beast at some point, a gash on his own head and his gun in hand.

"What the hell was that thing?" he demanded, and then looked to see the blood dripping from Felicity's arm. He looked at them in alarm, Oliver just shook his head and guided her towards their makeshift surgery table to, as Felicity had put it before 'play doctor'. Diggle did the honors. His stitching was better than Oliver's, and though Oliver wouldn't admit it, his hands were shaking far too much to have even been able to attempt.

He paced the base, assessing the damages, anger bubbling up inside of him. He should have been ready for this thing, he should have focused all of his attention on it. Now the place was a wreck, not to mention the door they would need to replace - immediately. How he was even going to manage that in time for the base to not be found out, he wasn't sure but first thing was first.

"I think it's time you see that footage Felicity."

"Oliver, do you really think that's such a good-"

"No! I want to see it! I need to know what that thing is! Is it some kind of meta-human? I've never seen anything absorb a detonation like that. It shouldn't have been physically possible."

"Me neither. We might just have to contact our friends in Central City," he grimaced, not particularly liking the prospect. They were great and all, but he thought it was reckless having so many people know his identity. All the same, he couldn't deny their success rate - his team knew their stuff. Felicity, on the other hand seemed to light up at the prospect of more lighthearted comrades in the 'Arrow cave' as they liked to call it. They took things too lightly, in his opinion but he would never tell them that. He seemed to be the only one of that mindset when he had tried to voice it before and he had learned his lesson.

Oliver grabbed his own laptop and brought it over to the table where Diggle was beginning to wrap Felicity's wound. He powered it to life and plugged his USB into the side as the screen flickered to life. "You know, you should really wait until the computer is powered up before you-" She trailed off as Oliver gave her a blank look. "Never mind," she muttered and remained silent as she watched him navigate the screen at an impossibly slow pace.

With one last click, the footage filled the screen and Felicity took in a sharp breath as she stared at the frozen image of her pristine car. Oliver hit play and they all sat silently, watching as the minutes started to tick away in the top corner of the screen.

A man walked into the frame, dressed in black jeans and a blue t-shirt. He looked around, as if he was searching for the all clear. When he was satisfied he approached her car and tried the handle. The door didn't budge and Felicity now wondered if her car might have stayed intact had she have left it open. He struck the side of the car with his fist and a dent crumpled the metal of the door. Felicity gasped at how he seemed to pull away unscathed.

If she had been shocked at that, Oliver thought she would go over the top at what was about to happen next. Her nose sunk closer and closer to the screen, as she watched the unbelievable unfold. The man had pulled away from her car and looked around again, and this time, instead of striking the car again he started to strip. She flew back and shielded her eyes and Oliver couldn't help but laugh a little at her reaction. "Oh, ok! What is this, a male strip club?" she shrieked.

"Watch," Oliver demanded and she slowly peeled her fingers away from her eyes to watch the naked man approach her car. She let out a disgusted sound as she imagined the defiling of her car. Then his skin began to crawl, literally. It was as if the bones and muscles were moving under the skin, as if something inside of him was trying to get out. She gasped in horror as his body contorted and bent in directions it never should have gone.

"Is- is he?"

"Transforming," Oliver confirmed, watching her reaction more than the monitor in front of him.  
The man was no longer on the screen, in his place stood a beastly looking thing. A creature that was hunched and menacing with patches of grey-ish fur all over it, a creature that looked just like the one that had torn their base apart. In that moment, Felicity was more than sure she had found the Beast of San Fransisco.

"It has to be some kind of meta-human," Diggle reasoned, watching the footage himself for the umpteenth time.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"A werewolf," Felicity whispered, thinking aloud. Her mind snapped to every movie, tv show and book she had read. The images were all the same throughout, bones twisting and snapping, bodies morphing and contorting into a beast.

"Felicity, you can't seriously think that?" Oliver asked, taken aback by the voice of reason suggesting something so fantastical. She ignored his question and pushed off of the table towards the destructed mess that used to be her computer setup and she began searching.

"Hmmm... ah... aha!" she cried in victory, hastily shoving a broken monitor out of the way. She grabbed the handle of her yellow purse and tugged. Oliver could see it wasn't about to go anywhere and put his laptop down to go help her. He easily lifted the piece of desk her purse was wedged under, not understanding the sudden urgency she had in having it. She grabbed it, but Oliver had been mistaken, she tossed the bag aside and brandished her laptop.

She walked back over to the table they had sat around, a new confidence in her disheveled appearance. Her fingers tapped a mile a minute compared to Oliver's leisurely pace and he watched intrigued. "Look at this," she demanded, and Diggle and Oliver closed ranks, moving in tight around the computer.

The screen was filled with various windows, the one at the forefront was a picture of a wall. "Right, so after I went home, I did some research."

"Of course you did," Oliver said, rolling his eyes and Felicity stiffened and then relaxed when she realized she had mistaken his matter of fact tone as one of sarcasm.

"Anyways, I couldn't figure out what kind of animal could make marks like that. Until I found this," she said, enlarging the image. "The photographer had captioned it 'The Beast of San Fransisco'. I didn't think much of it at first, but you have to admit, that looks _a lot_ like the marks from the parking garage." Oliver was skeptical, but he had to give her that. These marks did look a hell of a lot like the ones that had torn down the side of her car, not to mention the basement door and the rest of their equipment.

"Alright, so where are you going with this?" She closed the image and it was replaced by what looked like a blog of some sort.

"Well, I searched the Beast of San Fransisco and found a lot more than I had thought." She scrolled down the page and picture after picture came up of different items and buildings and areas marked up with the same distinguished set of claw marks. Oliver's eyebrows rose and he looked over Felicity to Diggle, who's look seemed to mime his. "Are you watching?" she asked impatiently.

They focused on the screen once more and she showed them blog after blog of pictures and sightings and stories. "This many pictures, this many stories? This is more than a folktale."

"When were these taken? Recently?"

"That's just it. I'm not sure what we're looking at here, but some of the articles I've found date back to 2007 - that's nearly ten years ago,"

"I may not be as smart as you Felicity, but I _can_ count." Oliver quipped. She murmured something incomprehensible in return and refocused on what she was showing them.

"Wait, that's long before the particle accelerator explosion. Can this still be meta-human?" Diggle asked, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know, but look at this," Felicity responded, closing a number of screens and narrowing the screen down to one solitary window. The page was an article labelled '2007 Murder Linked to the end of the San Fransisco Beast'. The trio shared a look.

"If the beast is dead, how is it here now?" Oliver asked, cautiously, looking back up to the broken door once more, as if it might still be waiting there.

"I don't know, but I think if we find her killer, we might find that answer."

" _Her_ killer?" Diggle demanded, stepping back from the table. "Are you saying there might be more of these things out there?" The room was silent, no one wanting to think of that.

"How the hell did they kill it?" Oliver asked, clearly thinking along a different trail than the other two. The unanswered questions were mounting more and more in a gathering silence between them.

"All it says was she was killed by a gunshot wound to the chest,"

"Something tells me that won't work with our beast," Diggle responded calmly.

"Not when a detonating arrow didn't do anything," Oliver reluctantly agreed. "So you're trying to tell us that this _thing_ really is a werewolf? Felicity, you know I trust anything you say but _werewolf?_ "

She looked as unsure as he felt, but she looked at the screen again and answered with confidence. "Well, there's one way we can find out."

"Do you think you can find them?"

"It'll take some work, and we'll probably need detective Lance's help," Oliver snorted and leaned back, staring at the floor.

"Like he'd hand over a secure file like that,"

"He might not, but Barry or Detective West might," Felicity said confidently, looking up over her shoulder to Oliver. Oliver sighed reluctantly and looked to Diggle, who was purposely avoiding his gaze. Could they never deal with a meta-human themselves? The answer seemed to be a clear and resounding 'no', that irritated Oliver to no end.

"Alright, alright! Call Barry Allen, see what they can do for us."

"Wait a minute, are we seriously considering looking for a murderer? When did we become an investigation team?" Diggle demanded, clearly concerned.

"Well, unless you have a better idea Dig, than it looks like it's our only option." They all shared a look and then Felicity, eager to get out of the tense situation responded cheerily.

"Right, well, I'll get started on that!"

* * *

 _A/N - I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! And yes, you all sensed Olicity feels before because Olicity 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER SIX: I AM SAM_

* * *

 _SAM, WASHINGTON, USA_

* * *

The days had blended together for Sam, and sleep did not come. Still, the mission was as it always was - save people and gank some evil sons-of-bitches. Sam had put particular emphasis on the second part of the statement. Somewhere between the 12th and 24th sleepless hours after Dean's death Sam had let himself shut down. The plan had been Washington and the plan still stood, but it had turned grim. He killed every monster in his path, demon, spirit, creature or otherwise with a hollow mechanicalness he hadn't experienced since his soulless days.

Sam looked through the windshield as if there was a fog in front of his eyes. He noted his blood splattered jacket and his fingernails, caked with black Earth and god knows what else. He noted it, and yet he didn't care to do anything about it. The car was filled with the crooning vocals of a song he hardly heard, and the lingering smell of fast food. His eyes passed over things in a empty gaze, searching for his next hunt.

The fuel light on the dashboard blinked to life and he was forced to pull into the next gas station. He pulled open the glove compartment and removed a small box. It's contents contained all manner of items, all 100% guaranteed to have him thrown in jail. He sifted pass the fake FBI badges and the Homeland security badges that normally would have made him nervous, but not today. He tossed them carelessly into the lid and pulled out the stack he was looking for- credit cards.

"Hello, _'William MacDonald',_ fancy seeing you here in Washington," he murmured, reading the name off of the shiny new Visa card. Snapping the box closed and shoving it back into it's spot, he exited with a quick look around and hastily shoved the card into the machine. He ignored any looks he got and promptly got back in the car without a backwards glance when the tank was full.

A paper from two towns back sat on the passenger seat, flipped open to the continuation of an article from the front page. 'Health Food Store Rocked by Blast', had been the title that caught his attention. He pulled away from the gas station and examined the pictures scattered among the words as he drove. His eyes scanned the article intermittently, half focused on the road and half focused on the paper. Dean would have shot him for jeopordizing Baby like that, but Dean wasn't here anymore.

He grunted in displeasure, tossing the paper back to the seat and taking a sip of his now cold coffee. "Angels in the middle of nowhere, blowing up grocery stores - fantastic. What the hell did you see here Dean?" he mused aloud, filling the empty void with his own voice. "Trees, Sammy, a lot of fucking trees!" Sam shouted sarcastically to himself, loud enough to leave his ears ringing in the small space. It was then, he realized he had lost it.

He pushed the paper aside and grabbed the map from under it, scanning for the nearest city. Somewhere busy enough that he could find distraction, and somewhere he had preferably never been. He needed a place where no one knew of Sam Winchester and his adventures. He struggled to find the tiny pinprick of a town he was in on the map and then began to scan the nearest areas. The name 'Starling City' jumped out at him, a small city by the map legend but somewhere new all the same.

It was odd, Sam thought that they had never heard of Starling city, that of all their times across these states there hadn't been one flicker of activity. No mention in the national papers, the place itself seemed to be hiding and that was reason good enough for him to check it out. He made a change of course, pulling a u-turn to go back to the exit he needed. He shifted in the seat uncomfortably, the long hours in the Impala finally setting into his mind, and by the stiffness in his legs it had long set into his body too.

His conscious now finally kicked back in, he looked into the rear-view mirror with a mix of shock and disgust. Suddenly, the looks he had been getting all made sense, he shrugged his jacket as he drove, tossing it to the floor and tried to wipe his hands clean with napkins that had been collected over their travels. He ran a hand through his hair to try and make himself presentable and chastised himself. "What the hell were you thinking Sam? Walking around bloodied up like a zombie, you're lucky no one called the cops!"

His nerves felt more frayed than ever by the time he encountered the sign that read _'Starling City... Is a Star City'._ He couldn't help but snort at the cheesy tagline, he was certain Dean would have commented on it. The thought of Dean put a damper on his humorous thoughts and he re-gripped the steering wheel as he drove forward into the heart of the city. The memory of his brother's last moments flickering through his mind like so many times before.

Finding a motel had been easier than he thought, and this time _'Lucas DeSilva'_ was paying. He grabbed a newspaper off of the front desk as he left with his room key in hand. The room was small and dated, as were most of the motels he and his brother had stayed at over the years. He dropped his bag down on the bed along with the newspaper and headed immediately for the shower.

The water turned cold after hardly a minute or two and Sam cursed, moving ten times quicker now that the relaxing spray had turned to an icy blast. He stepped out a moment later breathless and chilled. He was quick to wrap the towel around his waist and go to search his bag for a clean change of clothes and preferably a warm sweater.

He was feeding his belt through the loops of his jeans when he heard a scraping outside the door. He froze, listening carefully, afterall it could have just been housekeeping - it was the middle of the day he tried to rationalize. There was a scraping sound again and he moved silently on his barefeet to grab his gun off of the bedside table. The sound happened again followed, this time by a set of frustrated murmurs and Sam pulled back to the wall, slowly sidling up to the door.

"Why are we doing this again?" a rational male voice asked.

"Dig, Felicity said that was the car-"

"So what, we're just going to check every room until something shows up?"

Sam frowned as he listened to their argument, he had no doubt that 'the car' was Dean's- no _his_ 1967 Black, Chevrolet Impala- it stood out everywhere. But he had never heard of Starling City, let alone anger someone enough there to have them breaking into his motel room. He weighed his options and in his mind there were two: escape out the bathroom window, or stand and find out whoever this was. Then he thought about what Dean would have done - escape out the bathroom window, figure out who these asshats were _and_ take them by surprise.

Unfortunately, he had spent too long deliberating his options and the door swung open beside him. Two men walked across the threshold, one tall with dirty blonde hair and the other a black man that looked more than displeased to be there. Sam was quick to guess which voice had been which from their expressions alone.

Sam raised the gun and flipped the safety, bringing their attention to him with the click of a loaded gun. "Who are you?" he demanded, his hands held the gun steadily on them. He noted their change in stance and compensated, tensing for the fight it looked like they were ready to bring. Whoever they were, they had been trained at some point or other to fight, Sam did not like these new odds. It was becoming quite clear that Starling City didn't feel the same about Sam as he did it.

The man with the dirty blond hair held out a hand in a gesture Sam recognised all too well. The 'it's ok, calm down, we won't hurt you' look he and his brother had perfected over the years of saving people. Sam kept his features a mask of impassible calmness as he ignored the hand and took in the man's features further.

He had a strong build and a blue steel gaze that followed Sam's every movement with a calculated coldness. None of that intimidated Sam though, his size and strength were enough that he could hold his own. No, what intimidated Sam was the scars that were clearly visible on his arms and around his collarbone - whoever this man was he had been through something much more threatening than a fist fight. That concerned Sam more than he cared to admit.

"What do you want?"

"Look, we can explain-" the second man started, but never got the chance to finish. The first man moved and Sam countered but not before getting clipped on the jaw. The gun fell from his hand and he urgently kicked it under the bed and out of reach. With the deadly weapon out of reach, Sam went for a take down. He blocked as the man threw another punch, grabbed him by the back of the neck and thrust his knee up into the man's stomach. Bent over and clutching his stomach, Sam was surprised at how fast his opponent recovered but wasn't about to let an opportunity go to waste. He locked his arm around the man's neck and held strong.

The man clawed at Sam's arms and it wasn't until now he even realized that the second man was gone. "Who are you?" Sam demanded again, driving his knee into the leg that kept trying to sweep him off of his feet. The man's struggle began to slow and Sam could tell he was gasping for breath.

"Oliver!" came a loud shriek that startled Sam into loosening his grip. He made to retighten but before he could, he was being attacked by a bright yellow purse. The purse smashed against the side of his head and Sam stumbled back, releasing the man. That bag clearly had more than a wallet in it.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" the man called Oliver wheezed between gasps. The second man returned and the look on his face reminded Sam of a child caught red handed.

"I told you two not to do anything stupid!"

"Felicity-"

"You!" She shouted, her blonde ponytail like a whip as her fierce gray eyes turned on Sam. He was taken back by the ferociousness of the girl and the pair's reaction to her. "Is this at least him?" she asked as if to assure herself before interrogating him further. Oliver shook his head and then responded, finally returning to his full height.

"I don't know, but I'd say it's pretty likely," she stepped closer and Sam straightened, suddenly very aware that he was standing shirtless.

"Who- wha," the girl stumbled over her words now as she took him in, "do you work out? Ah, sorry, that's a stupid question." She corrected herself immediately, to Sam's amusement and by the looks of it Oliver's displeasure. "Of course you work out, I mean look at you," she said breathlessly, and then seemed to snap herself to attention. "I mean, you look good - ugh!" This girl was a far cry from the two men that had broke in, and Sam wasn't exactly sure how she had such a hold on them now.

"Felicity," Oliver warned.

"Right, who are you? Is that your Black Impala out there?" she asked, finally looking up to his face again.

"Who's asking?" Sam fired back, eying how close his bag was sitting. The gun might be out of reach but there was at least one knife still accessible to him and it was there. He needed to bide some time to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation.

"Felicity Smoak," she said in a rather chipper voice, "and I think you're Sam Winchester."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, chin raised in defiance. Despite the mask he was fumbling, feeling rather exposed without a false identity to hide behind. A flash of a smirk crossed over the features of Oliver who now stood next to Felicity. Sam wanted badly to knock it off of his cocky face but restrained himself to hear what the girl had to say.

"You murdered a girl in San Fransisco."

"What?"

"Or I should say you murdered a meta-human in San Fransisco nearly ten years ago."

"Meta-human? What the hell's a meta-human?" Felicity's smile faltered and Oliver seemed to revel in this question.

"See, he doesn't have a clue what you're talking about-"

"Ten years ago? Listen, I was at school ten years ago," Sam said struggling to remember that fact himself.

"Where?" The second man demanded, finally bringing himself into the conversation, coming up on the other side of Felicity. Sam eyed them all in slight disbelief.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you three are _intentionally_ hunting down a murderer?" Maybe these people were a little more like him than he cared to admit.

"Answer the question!" Oliver shouted.

"Stanford," he responded, leveling him with a steady gaze. "I was at Stanford 10 years ago." The atmosphere in the room shifted dramatically. "Law," he added before he was asked any more questions. There was a mix of aprehension, doubt and surprise on the original duo's faces but the girl's face lit up at the admission.

"You _are_ Sam Winchester."

* * *

 _ **A/N- It's been a while but that's another chapter for you! Let me know what you think, flames are always welcome too! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER SEVEN: THE STRANGER_

* * *

 _TEAM ARROW, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Oliver was astounded by Felicity's boldness and more astounded by how easily this _Sam Winchester_ seemed to shoulder the idea of being an accused murderer. "The car belongs to your brother right?" Felicity asked, leading the way - heels clicking right up to her front door. Oliver had protested this but when Felicity had asked him just where it was he wanted to hold the meeting 'maybe a particular basement' - were her exact words, he shut up.

"Uh, yeah, it did."

"Oh, so what? Did he buy a new car or something?"

"Yeah, or something," he responded quietly, forcing a tight lipped smile. Oliver knew then that 'or something' was death but he wasn't about to point that out to Felicity.

"The murderer has a dead brother," whispered Diggle beside him, "you have to be pretty cold to kill your own brother."

"You know I can hear you right?" The tall, shaggy haired Sam Winchester said, pivoting to look at Oliver and Diggle. Most people would look away or apologize, but Oliver lifted his chin and looked him dead in the eye.

"That doesn't change my thoughts about you. You make a move to kill anyone in this city and I will personally take care of you myself." Oliver stepped forward menacingly and Sam moved to meet him, standing nearly nose to nose on Felicity's front doorstep. Killer to killer and yet Oliver hoped it would never come to that again.

"Ok, ok!" Felicity shouted, wedging herself between them. Oliver looked down to her stormy fierce gaze and he felt his resolve crumbling. "We _need_ him Oliver, he might know what this thing is and I for one don't want a house visit from it!"

"She's got a point Oliver, that thing is capable of a lot more than we know," came Diggle's voice of reason. Oliver felt his jaw tense as the need to put this giant in his place grew stronger and stronger with each passing second. He wasn't sure that when all of this was through that Diggle and Felicity would be able to stop him from doing it.

"Oliver," Felicity whispered fiercely, snapping him out of his thoughts. He redirected his focus back to her. "Please don't kill each other!"

Images of Felicity cowering under a table in the Arrow base flashed back to him, the sight of blood running down her hands, it made his hair stand on end. Grudgingly he took a step back and Felicity seemed satisfied enough to step away and unlock the door. She turned to Sam and Oliver could see the exact moment she switched into geek mode flash across her features. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, that switch generally dampened around him and for the first time he began to wonder if he should have finished school.

"So you're probably wondering why we've invited you here," she mused and Sam looked around at them tensely. Invited was hardly the right word but no one bothered to mention that to Felicity as she moved towards a desktop computer on the far side of the room and started firing it up.

"Yeah, it's crossed my mind."

"Something happened here in Starling City about a week ago, something we can't explain." They all eyed Sam cautiously, casting glances at each other intermittently, second guessing now if this was the right thing to do. To their further surprise, his shoulders seemed to relax and he let out a breath he hadn't let on to be holding.

"Oh," he laughed, "this is about the supernatural!" His laugh was a cross between force and actual relief. "All of this for a bump in the night? Damn, no wonder we never came here, you're a bunch of psychos!" he laughed, and then as if remembering something, the look slowly melted from his face.

"So you know what we're talking about then?"

"Well, yeah, that's what me an my brother do- _did,_ " he corrected himself, "we hunted down monsters to save people." Any tension that had been in the air dissolved and made way for shock.

 _"Monsters?"_ Diggle repeated, giving him a look of disbelief.

Sam sighed and turned back to Felicity, moving around the computer to look at the screens. "Nice setup," he murmured and Felicity glowed at the compliment and Oliver could see she was trying hard to hide her smile. She glanced up at Oliver as she leaned down to get a better look at the screen, her fingers flying wildly over the keys.

Oliver and Diggle stood back and watched, eyeing the stranger warily as Felicity worked her computer magic. "About a week ago my car was ransacked and destroyed," she started, slowly sinking down into the swivel chair as she became more and more entranced with whatever she had up on the display. "This is what I came out to find."

Sam leaned forward, his face nearing the screen in a fashion almost identical to Felicity. His features took on a serious look of concentration as he leaned deep into the desk. His eyebrows rose as he took in the images Felicity must have been showing him. "I'm going to need more than that, but I think... no, I can't be sure there's something about that..."

"Well, I did some research to try and figure it out myself." He looked at her doubtfully, but nodded all the same and she continued clicking away. "This is what I found."

Oliver watched in apprehension as he knew the images she was about to show him. As she started going through them he seemed to become more and more at ease, until with a final click she brought up what Oliver knew to be the news article. "Eventually I found this. So I figured if we found the killer, we'd find the way to kill this thing."

The air seemed to be sucked out of him as he let it all out in stress filled sigh and stood. They all watched impatiently for something to happen as he ran his hand hands over his face and into his hair. He glanced at the screen again "Madison," was all he said for a moment, "that was San Francisco wasn't it? That's what this is all about?" He looked at them each in turn, his hazel eyes accusing them of something ridiculous. "You broke into my motel room to _ask_ me to help you kill a werewolf?" he shook his head in disbelief and an unamused laugh breached his lips.

"So she was the San Francisco Beast?" Felicity reasoned, straightening up and flashing Oliver a triumphant glance. He snorted and stepped away from the computer, clearly in his element now, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders relaxed.

"She was a beast _of_ San Francisco, that much is true. From the pictures you just showed me your beast is likely a werewolf too- the beast of Starling City. But I think you're misunderstanding things-"

"Just tell us how to kill the meta-human," Oliver finally growled, sick of being the underdog in this situation. The fact that this stranger could waltz in and identify this creature in a matter of two minutes irked him beyond belief. Beyond that, the fact that he was able to kill this thing made the whole situation even more unbearable. He had hoped they would find him, but what he had really hoped was that he wouldn't give them any answers and he could be handed over to Starling City P.D. They could figure out a way to stop the beast themselves, surely.

Felicity frowned at Oliver's hostility and wasn't sure how to approach it. "I don't think he knows what a Meta-Human is Oliver..."

"Why? You think you can face this thing on your own, you just want me to let you walk into this unprepared?" The egos in the room were getting to be too much, so Felicity drew the attention back in, sharing a look with Diggle.

"I have one more video to show you of our - our _werewolf_ ," the room fell silent again and the stranger turned his glance towards the screen again, but never unfolded his arms from his chest. His eyebrows started to rise and Oliver finally felt a sliver of triumph at the man's look of disbelief. Finally, something he hadn't seen before.

"May I?" He asked, leaning right back in to the computer again, all indications of their previous argument gone. He navigated his way around the system with ease, not quite the same nonchalance that Felicity was able to manage but with more ease than Oliver himself could. Not able to bear not knowing what the guy was doing, Oliver moved around to stand behind them and look at the screen.

He had slowed and was playing a single clip over and over again of the man that had destroyed Felicity's car. What puzzled Oliver was that he wasn't looking at the shifting, but rather the moments before when the man looked around for reassurance no one was there. Oliver frowned but couldn't bite his question back any further.

"Why is this clip so important? He's just looking around." The giant shifted beside him and lifted a hand from the desk. He played the entire clip from the beginning, they watched the man come on screen and look around and then proceed with his unnerving body shifting.

"This, this is a normal werewolf shift - exactly what I expected to see. But - do you have a calendar?" he asked abruptly, turning to Felicity. She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to return a moment later with a kitten calendar. The three men in the room stared at it and Sam chuckled as he flipped through it to the current month. "Here," he said, pointing to the calendar and even Diggle came around to see.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?"

"The full moon, werewolves can only change on a full moon." The room went silent then, as they stared at the calendar. One thing was blatantly obvious, this wolf did not change on the full moon.

"So how can this werewolf shift when the full moon was six days earlier?" Diggle asked as their eyes wandered to the frozen image of the man mid-shift. Sam opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it and shook his head. He leaned down again and brought the clip to the beginning again.

"This is the only thing that gets me thinking," he said, going through the video frame by frame until the man looked behind him, in the direction of the camera. "There, look at that!" He pointed to the screen, the man's eyes in particular.

"It's a retinal flare, low quality camera the light hits his eyes and they glow, what's so special about that?" Felicity asked, looking more than displeased with this explanation. Sam on the other hand look annoyed, dropping his head in half defeat before starting again.

"I might believe that if it happened to more than just him, look," he demanded, fast forwarding the clip until Oliver escorted Felicity back inside. They turned and Sam slowed the camera again, frame by frame they walked away towards the camera until they disappeared.

"No retinal flare," Felicity whispered, thoroughly intrigued now. "But what does that mean?" She asked, looking up over her shoulder to Sam. He stood up again, crossing his arms once more and surveyed them.

"Generally means you're looking at a Shapeshifter. So the question is, what the hell kind of mutated beast is this thing?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shapeshifter? You mean like, like...?" Diggle struggled, it becoming more and more obvious that he was so far past disbelief he was thinking himself insane.

"Uh," Sam shrugged, trying to come up with the words, "Shapeshifter? It's a creature that's able to take on the appearance of whatever person it touches."

"So that's what it is then, a shapeshifter?"

"It's not that easy see, when a shapeshifter changes it sheds it's skin - literally. There should be a puddle of gelatin like flesh right where this guy shifted, but there isn't." Oliver tried to imagine it but it was a stretch he was sure. He had never heard of any meta-human that had done anything like that.

"So it's not possible he like touched a wolf or something?" Diggle asked, and Sam laughed.

"No, it doesn't work like that. Even if he touched another werewolf he wouldn't be able to actually turn, he'd just be another human on the street. Has there been a lot of missing people lately, an unusual spike?"

Felicity looked to Oliver and Sam followed her gaze. "What? You guys like run an underground kidnapping ring?"

"Hardly," Oliver responded coldly.

"No, there hasn't been a spike. The opposite really, crime's down in the city. A few disturbances here and there but that's about it." Felicity managed, but it was on the tip of her tongue. After keeping the secret for so long she couldn't figure out what it was about this guy that made her want to explain absolutely everything. She found herself becoming distracted 'it's Oliver's secret' repeating on a loop in her head. She couldn't blow this now.

"Could it be a meta-human then?" Diggle finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I don't know what these meta-humans you keep talking about are, but I highly doubt it." Oliver glared at Sam and then turned to Felicity and said the last thing he wanted to say in the given situation.

"Call Barry Allen, find out if they've seen anything like this. In the mean time, you and I need to talk. I know a place." Sam nodded and followed as Oliver led the way back out to the road.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Firstly, I think I should get a lollipop for actually getting this up on time! But besides that I'm actually so stoked about this fic! I love seeing all these characters interacting together, which I really wasn't sure about at the beginning so please continue to let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES  
_

 _CHAPTER EIGHT: STALEMATE_

* * *

 _SAM, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Oliver didn't agree with Sam, in fact Oliver had even gone so far as to tell him to leave the city. Sam just moved to another motel, under another name and parked the car in an underground parking garage where the prying eyes of Mr. Queen couldn't find it. It took all of about two hours before there was a knock on his door.

Sam brushed the curtain aside and peered out to see Oliver staring back with a rather unpleasant expression on his face flanked by Felicity and Diggle and two other characters he did not recognize. He let out a frustrated sigh and undid the latches on the door before letting it swing open as he walked away. "What do you want Oliver? I'm not leaving," Sam said matter of factly, leaning back on the opposite wall to watch them file in.

Oliver didn't respond though, his lips were pressed in a thin line but Sam could see the muscles in his jaw twitching. He wasn't here by choice and he wasn't here doing what he'd rather be doing, which meant Felicity had won again. Sam took in the new guests and straightened immediately, recognizing one of the two faces.

"Detective Reid?," Sam recognised the face but couldn't put a name to it for a moment. _'Reid, Reid, Reid,'_ he wondered ' _where was I Detective Reid?'_ He forced a smile while his mind ran a thousand miles a minute to place him. Despite his best efforts, the man could tell he was struggling to place him as they shook hands, the rest of the group looking on rather confusedly. "Detective West, Central City P.D."

"Murder right, drained of blood if I remember correctly?" the man nodded and Sam noted the momentary dimming in his eyes. _Vampire, Central City five years ago._

"Solving that many murders you don't remember? We need more guys like you!" he laughed and Sam looked down awkwardly for a moment and tried to play humble while he waited for someone to give him away.

"Well, I'm glad I could help," Sam forced a smile again, as he tried to think his way out of this mess.

"Five years though, I don't believe you would have met our new forensic analyst - Barry Allen. The other man stepped forward, a wide smile on his face - the polar opposite of the dark and menacing feeling that radiated from the rest of the group. Sam sifted through his mind to the vampire case and working with Detective West, the detective at the time had asked him what had made him become a detective. He told the truth, as he did sometimes, the murder of his mother Barry Allen had been mentioned.

They shook hands and he couldn't help but find himself warming up to the newest two of the group more than any of the others. Formalities were put aside quickly as both Barry and Felicity cleared the table and began setting up computers, one that popped up with the 'Central City Police Department' crest and the other a mecca of customized software and advanced programming. His own computer looked childish in comparison, but his books, nothing could beat the books the were shoving aside.

There was a smacking sound that resounded through the room and the two at the table stopped abruptly and looked about their feet. Faster that seemed possible Barry picked it up, John Winchester's journal, it's contents now half splayed across the floor. But the room was frozen, taking in the pages that stared up at them. Diagrams and definitions, symbols and Latin, scratched out lines and John Winchester's frantic handwriting. Felicity bent to pick them up and Sam dove at them, but she already had numerous pages in her hands.

"Vampire, Skin Walker, Woman in White, Werewolf, _Demons_..." she trailed off and they all turned to look at Sam. He could sense that things might turn south and he watched them all cautiously, waiting for the first move towards him to happen. Sam firmly pulled the pages from Felicity's hands and the displaced journal, now open and being examined by the newest stranger, forcefully from his hands.

"Like I said," he said calmly, "I know what I'm looking for." The intensity in the room was amped up to an almost unbearable point and Felicity saved it.

"That's why we're here. We need your expertise, Barry said they've never seen anything like this. I figure we need to pool our resources now."

"You've done a great job of that so far," Sam spat, his nerves frayed as he acknowledged the book in his hands.

"What is that anyways, Felicity said you hunted things but I thought she meant meta-humans. You hunt what, monsters?" Barry asked, his eyebrows raising but an honest curiosity burning in his eyes. It was people like Felicity and Barry that kept Sam doing this, he reminded himself and made the decision to ignore Oliver and his sidekick for as long as possible.

"Uh, yeah," he said, letting his hands fall to his sides. "That's exactly what we do, and that's exactly why I'm here apparently, so let's get on with this before this thing kills someone."

Hours later they were scattered across the room. Barry was buried behind the pages of the mended journal, Felicity was so close to her screen Sam's eyes burned just looking at her and he was scouring his usual resources. There was simply nothing, there was no record or anything like this - Sam was half tempted to call up Crowley. The king of hell would surely know more than they did about the werewolves, but he stashed the idea as a last resort.

"I think I might have found something? I'm not sure, it's not really the same-" Felicity started, her voice unsure. Sam stood immediately and went to look over her shoulder. He had to commend her, she had article after article up on her screen - she was a natural Charlie, maybe even better. But Sam knew immediately what he was looking at and felt his shoulders slump.

"Angels," he sighed as she flipped through them. "They're not nearly as peaceful as the world would like to think."

"Angels?" Someone asked but Sam had leaned towards the computer himself.

"What are the dates on these?" he asked Felicity, the town names jumping out him as she scrolled.

"All over the last week or so," she answered calmly. Sam leaned back and stared at the article displayed on the screen, the image causing deja vu. A gas station this time was blown up in an all too familiar fashion, just like the health food store on the front page of the newspaper. He wanted to help these people, but angels being this public, this was bigger - this was _so_ much bigger.

"I need to call Cas," he muttered.

"That angel, what a _Jackass!_ " the voice filled the room, and Sam spun. He saw Oliver move from the corner of his eye but shoved him back with a solid arm to his chest. The familiar form standing, yelling at the ceiling sent a flood of relief through him. Blue flannel, brown hair worn jeans and boots looking one hundred percent solid, one hundred percent alive.

"Dean!"

"Sammy!"

He had his brother locked in an embrace before anyone else in the room could react. "It's about time, what the hell man? We've been looking for you and you've been shacked up with-" his green eyes darted around the room, taking in the crowd of people there, "the Breakfast Club?"

"Oh, great movie," Barry said casually and everyone turned to look at him.

"Wait, as in your _dead brother_ Dean?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, well," Dean shrugged, "wouldn't be the first time." He continued to take in the room, his eyes landed on the journal in the stranger's hands. He cleared his throat awkwardly and his gaze started to turn cold as he looked at Barry. "Doing a little hunting are we, what are you the newest Ghostfacers?" The room shared a confused look but Dean didn't skip a beat as he turned back to Sam and he immediately went for Felicity's computer.

"Pull up the footage," he demanded and Felicity had it up in seconds and he and his brother poured over it.

"How did-" but the question died on Felicity's lips as they watched the footage, Dean staring at it intently. Sam was wondering the same thing, how Dean came to be standing right there after what Sam saw, they'd have to discuss that.

"Calendar," Dean said calmly, hardly taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Not the full moon, already checked." Dean cast him a knowing look and then glanced around the room, his jaw tensed. He didn't seem to like that idea as much as Sam hadn't, this wasn't normal.

"I need pie."

* * *

 _A/N - So Dean's not dead, that happened. Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, let me know what you think anyways!_


	9. Chapter 9

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER NINE: TRUST?_

* * *

 _TEAM ARROW, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

"We can't trust them," Oliver said pacing his way back and forth, ocassionally slamming his fist into the punching bag. The bluish light from Felicity's computer's and the display stands were the only light that lit the dark basement where they all stood - minus the Winchester brothers. It was dramatic and cast a soft glow over everything but bright lighting made everything seem a little fake.

"Well, I think they've proven they know their stuff-" Felicity started to argue.

"Or that they're completely insane," Diggle responded calmly.

"Guys, I saw that book. They're not joking, the information in there is detailed. I've never seen anything like it," Barry added, "I - I don't think they're lying."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. "He's definitely not lying," Detective West said, speaking for the first time since they had left the motel. All of their eyes turned to him and he took a deep breath as if an explanation was coming. "The case he was talking about, we wouldn't have stopped the killings if it wasn't for him and his partner - _brother_." Barry frowned at this information, and the claim put Oliver's nerves on edge.

"So you think we can trust them?" Barry asked slowly, looking around the room.

"Wait - what kind of trust are we talking here?" Diggle prodded.

"Well unless they find something, we're going to have to tell them about the meta-humans. It's either that and they go looking for answers themselves."

"You're asking us to give up the secret, let them know what we are and what we're doing? We might as well raise a flag at this point: 'here resides team Arrow'."

"Oliver-" Barry started, trying to reason with him.

"No! It's easy for you to say, it's not your safe-house they'd be in, it's not your team on the line here Barry!" Oliver shouted, infuriated with the group. He strode with deliberate steps towards the training mats and unleashed his fury on the equipment there. He didn't get it, there was something about the guy's ease with everything that set him off. Nothing seemed to faze him, not the fact that he was accused of murder, or that he watched some guy transform into a beast not even the fact that his dead brother just appeared out of thin air.

Felicity watched as he grabbed the bar and rhythmically began working his way up and down the rack, his shirt slowly darkening with sweat. Oliver _hated_ the Winchesters, that much was obvious but no one could see why. Barry was gone in a streak of colour and standing in front of Oliver in a matter of milliseconds. Diggle and West eyed each other somewhat suspiciously and Felicity watched as usual, taking in every personality, every action and every word from her seat in front of the computer.

Eventually Barry talked Oliver back down and he rejoined the conversation around the computer. Oliver exchanged his sweaty shirt for another, his shoulders noticably less tense now than before. "Alright, let's just take this a step at a time."

"Fair enough, where do we start?" Detective West asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Alright, why can't this be a meta-human?"

"If Felicity's research is right then whatever we're looking at has been around long before the particle accelerator." Diggle rationalized.

"Fair enough, but we also know that Barry can move through time. Who's to say he's never brought anyone back with him?" West countered. Barry himself snorted, crossing his arms and giving his foster father a look.

"I'm hardly able to get myself through it let alone take someone with me." Oliver had been hopeful at that thought and then Barry crushed it.

"Fine. We agree on that then. If Felicity's research is correct we're looking at something that's been around for at least a few years longer than the particle accelerator."

Felicity cleared her throat skittishly, "more than a few years," she breathed.

"What?" Oliver asked, his head snapping around to her.

"I well, I did a bit more digging and as it turns out this goes back a lot further than we thought." Felicity hit one key and the screen before them flooded with pages upon pages of articles and pictures.

"Whoa," Barry slowly turned, his eyes growing wide as he took it all in with an impressed look. Oliver's fingers clenched on the edge of the desk now as he leaned into it. He looked at the floor and then back to the screen again.

"Alright, this thing is ancient, but not immortal - we just have to figure out how to kill it."

"Oliver, the thing is near indestructible. The only other thing we've ever seen like that is Mirakuru and Meta-humans. That Mirakuru did things but never like this, this is something else," Diggle finished, a grim look on his face as he slowly took in the screens.

"So then we do our own research, figure out how to kill a werewolf ourselves."

"Already did," Felicity chimed in, her hand half raised. Oliver tried hard not to laugh, of course she had kept digging she never stopped. "But there's a bit of a problem," there was a groan around the room. That's what everything with this case seemed to be, one step forward and two steps back.

"What now?" Oliver growled, his momentary amusement lost.

"Well werewolves _are_ mythical creatures, or so most people think."

"And?"

"And it means there's a lot of material out there that's just that - mythical."

"How do we figure out which is which?" Barry surmised, and the morale of the room damped once again.

"I mean, the most obvious across all of the texts is silver there's got to be some merit to that right?" Felicity proposed, but she could see it wasn't well received. Their confidence was depleting with every keystroke. How could they defeat this beast if their best researcher, the computer wizard Felicity Smoak couldn't even land definitive facts? They _needed_ the Winchesters, but they didn't trust the Winchesters, not one bit.

"Felicity, I want to know who these Winchesters are. Find out everything. Barry, Joe, you've got easy access to police files, think you might be able to find some matches to our Winchester brothers?" They nodded, and the roll of Felicity's chair could already be heard as she moved about her screens.

Oliver turned to Diggle then, and Diggle smiled. "Stakeout?"

"Stakeout."

They turned to leave the others to sink into their work and get comfortable but stopped halfway up the stairs. He turned back and glanced at Felicity over his shoulder and then shook his head, this time there were people here who could help her, who would protect her. He deliberated, gripping the handrails tight as the memory of that creature going at her shook him. He took the steps slowly back down and moved towards his gear, grabbing his earpiece. Felicity looked up from her screens in curiosity but didn't say anything.

"If anything happens," he said quietly, making a show of putting the earpiece in. "Just in case," he said tapping the desk, aware of the eyes watching him. He turned to leave again and cast a look towards Barry. The look he got in return assured him of one thing, one promise that set him more at ease. Barry Allen and Oliver Queen may have had their differing opinions but one thing would always be the same - their genuine love for Felicity Smoak.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Boom! Another chapter updated! A nice little Team Arrow moment to balance things out. What do you guys think of the partial Team Flash presence? I love Flash but I'm almost feeling like it's a few too many characters to keep tabs on. Especially since both Arrow and Supernatural have so many characters of their own that could easily be integrated. Maybe the better question is 'what characters do you guys most want to see make an appearance?'. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES  
_

 _CHAPTER TEN: YOU SUCK_

* * *

 _TEAM WINCHESTER, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Dean rubbed the leather upholstery affectionately as they sat across the street from the massive night club. It was subconscious Sam was sure, but he had caught him doing it at least twice. Rather than call him out for it the third time he let his brother be and decided to change the subject. "So tell me again how you got out of there. How are you alive?"

"I told you, it was Cas," Dean said casually, as if angels were as common as dogs.

"But Dean, I _watched_ you burning alive. I seen your skin bubbling and- and-," Sam shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat as he remembered the sight. Dean froze, about to take a gulp from the large pop he had gotten with dinner. He cleared his throat awkwardly and replaced the cup into the holder and gripped the steering wheel despite the fact the car was turned off and they weren't moving.

Dean recalled the wash of acceptance as he had laid there thinking he would inevitably die. He remembered every scorching second of it. He remembered the feeling like his eyes were being burnt out of his head with a cattle prod, that the flesh of his face was being torn off his bones. He remembered praying to Cas to take care of his little brother. He remembered reaching for Sammy, reaching and reaching and meeting nothing but dirt but knowing he _had_ to be there.

He woke up some time later, Cas hovering over him, a blank expression on his face as he peered at him with bright blue eyes. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh that seemed to cling to him was still sharp in his memory even after multiple showers. He remembered immediately trying to find Sam but he was already long gone. He had made Cas take him to the motel, but their things were cleared out and there was no indication to where he might have gone. They had mentioned Seattle before but Sam was dust in the wind nowhere to be found, they searched everywhere between the two towns. He was nowhere, until now.

"Cas pulled me out just like before," Dean said lamely.

"And then what? You just showed up in my motel room? I don't think so."

Dean let out an aggravated sigh and grabbed his drink, taking long gulps before he answered anything more. "He pulled me out, used his angel mojo to heal me and then we went looking for you."

"No demon deals?"

"None."

"You didn't make a deal with Crowley, or with Death?"

"Sam, I told you! Cas did it, that's it. Now can we please just focus on the situation at hand?"

Sam frowned at the explanation and remained silent as he stared out the window, waiting for a sign of Oliver or his crew. Though they had followed them here it didn't make sense, they were going to pursue research at a night club? "Are we sure they're here and not, I don't know, in a side building or something?"

"We watched them go in the front door Sam,"

"Still, doesn't it seem odd to you?"

"This whole thing is odd Sammy," Dean sighed and jabbed the eject button before flipping the Journey cassette over and turning the music up louder.

Sam dropped the topic and just stared out the window towards the nightclub that had a giant glowing sign on it proclaiming it 'Verdant'. Not his style, but he wondered if Dean had ever frequented nightclubs in his younger years. Probably not, he rationalized as he listened to his brother passionately sing along to 'Wheel in the Sky'. Definitely not.

He was starting to wonder if this stakeout was a bust when he spotted the familiar silhouettes climbing down the fire escape. "Dean," Sam urged, swatting at him to get his attention. Dean's singing stopped abruptly, much to Sam's relief and he leaned across to get a look out the window. The pair climbed down the metal escape swiftly, both with their heads on a swivel. Suspicious if there was ever a picture of it.

"And here comes the breakfast club,"

"Dean, that doesn't even make sense," Sam reasoned, as they watched the duo get into a car. They didn't dare start the car until they saw them begin to leave the parking lot.

"Sure it does!" he exclaimed, but his focus was drawn to Oliver Queen as he started the Impala.

"How?"

"Well, there was the nerd, that Charlie wannabe-"

"Felicity," Sam corrected.

"And then there was the athlete -"

"Oliver," Sam suggested, seeing where his brother was going.

"See you get it, makes sense Sammy."

They fell into silence as they followed the SUV, keeping a large distance between them. At one point even letting a car in ahead of them. They knew Baby, that's how they had managed find him in the first place. Sam made a point of trying to tell Dean that, but Dean was too eager to see his beloved Impala to care.

They followed Oliver until they began to recognise where they were. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Dean said as their motel came into view. They watched as Oliver and Diggle pulled up to the curb and parked across the road from the motel. They cut their engine and turned out the lights, obviously stopping to stake them out. Dean pulled the car in a block back and parked to watch the oblivious spies.

He cast Sam an amused look, and Sam chuckled as they eyed the vehicle. Dean turned the stereo up again and reclined his seat, his hands going up behind his head as a pillow. "Wake me up when they realise," he yawned. Sam shook his head in disbelief but grabbed his laptop from the backseat and connected to the motel's wifi. At the very least, he could get some research in.

Three hours later and Sam had found some valuable information. Firstly, he found out that Mr. Righteous was former billionaire Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated. He also found out that he had been accused of being the 'Starling City Vigilante'. Judging by the pictures of the pair of them, he had to admit they looked quite similar, even with the face obscured. He found out that Verdant was in fact originally owned by Oliver himself, but had been sold to his sister. Things were starting to piece together.

There were numerous articles smearing the Queen name and one in particular that caught his eye - 'Oliver Queen Alive After Five Years'. Apparently a yachting accident with his father had left him stranded on an island for five years until he was finally rescued. Dean scanned the screens now, holding Sam's laptop in front of him awkwardly. He frowned at the screen and moved the cursor slowly about the screen. Sam couldn't believe that to this day Dean still had some sort of old school aversion to learning more than tech basics.

"Still no movement?"

"Nope," Sam responded automatically, taking the computer back as Dean passed it across.

"Well, it's time to put an end to this. I gotta piss," Dean declared, throwing open the door and stepping out into the street. Sam hastily snapped the screen of his laptop down and scrambled out of the car after his brother who was already approaching the black SUV. He caught up and fell in step with him easily, Dean silently signalling for Sam to take the passenger's side. They split and Sam waited for his brother's lead.

Casually, Dean glanced in the window to see both of the occupants fully distracted. He rapped on the window sharply and the brothers watched in amusement as Oliver and Diggle jumped. After a moment, the windows slid down and Dean leaned into the door of the Suburban and smiled. "You boys find what you were looking for?"

"Tell me did you ever think to use your mirrors?" Sam asked with a fake innocence as he leaned in on the other side. Dean eyed Oliver coolly as he watched his jaw twitch, the look of loathing only broken by the chime of his phone going off. Oliver looked down to the phone and then smirked, the opposite reaction Dean had hoped for.

"I know that you've been accused of murder on," his finger started swiping across the screen and Dean watched as familiar articles flickered in and out of view along with the occasional mug shot. "One, two-" He couldn't stand this douche bag any longer. He yanked the door wide and grabbed Queen by neck of his shirt and hauled him out of the car. Diggle made to move but Sam was already there, holding him back by the point of his knife.

Dean slammed Oliver against the side of the car and pulled the gun out of his waistband. He held it mere inches away from the pretty boy's face, his hand braced in his chest. "Let's get something straight, huh? We're only here to save your girlfriend's ass, so why don't you show a little respect? You want us to help you, you stop treating us like criminals Robin Hood. You've killed a lot more people than we have."

He watched as the smirk disappeared from Oliver's face and become a stony and impassive mask. The mask itself said enough about the matter and Dean smirked.

"I am _not_ Robin Hood," Oliver growled through clenched teeth.

At least they were right about one thing, Dean thought. "You send us away, people die. Do you get that? This _thing_ that's out there, it won't stop. It's just a destroyed car now but you wait, give it a day or maybe two more. A beast like that gets hungry and then Starling City's on the menu." Oliver tore himself free of Dean's grip and glared but didn't move to attack him. Instead, he began to climb back into the vehicle and slammed the door hard behind him, forcing Dean to step back.

Feeling confident that this was the last they'd see of Queen for a while, Dean stepped back further and tucked his gun back into his waistband. Sam took the hint and relaxed his grip on the struggling Diggle. "And by the way, you suck at stakeouts." Sam added, giving the door a reassuring pat as Oliver started up the SUV and he stepped away.

As the Suburban pulled onto the street and began to drive away the brothers waved, fake smiles plastered on their faces. When it disappeared, their hands dropped in unison and their smiles with them. "Well, we know who the vigilante is."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking then?" Sam wondered aloud.

"That night club has something to do with it, and I want to find out what."

"I was thinking we've got another monster on our hands, but yeah, that too. You think he's got some kind of base?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out Sammy," Dean said clapping him on the shoulder and then heading off to their room, Sam not far behind.

* * *

 _A/N - I feel like writing this chapter went by super quick, so I'm now afraid that it's because nothing much happens. Either way I thought it would be nice to get some Dean action in. As always, let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER ELEVEN: EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE_

* * *

 _TEAM ARROW, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Felicity was eyeballs deep in her research, three coffees in and not getting any closer to the end of the Winchester madness. It seemed that wherever they went, they left a trail of death and peace behind them. Two things that didn't seem to make sense together. There were numerous open cases with the Winchester name on them for a list of charges that only seemed to be growing longer with every passing minute.

"Alright, this is ridiculous," Barry finally declared from the other side of the room. "This rap sheet is half a mile long and we just keep finding more. How is that even possible? It's like they've been doing this since they were kids."

"Had to have been, I've never seen anything like it." Joe concluded, sifting through sheets of notes. "There's everything here from shoplifting to murder!"

"Felicity, maybe Oliver's right, maybe we can't trust these guys." Felicity wanted to argue, there was just something in Sam that _made_ you trust him. She didn't feel quite the same about Dean, still unsettled by the way he had just appeared out of thin air. Her brain was raging a war on itself, the facts and her feelings clouding her judgement far too much.

"Stealing from an evidence room, disturbing a crime scene..." Barry's voice became a buzzing in her ears and she stood abruptly, her chair skittering on it's wheels away from her. He stopped and looked up at her with surprise written across his features. "Felicity? Are you ok?"

"Uhm, Yeah," she lied, pressing her eyes closed and shaking her head in a halfhearted attempt at clearing it. "I just need some air, too much coffee," Joe eyed her curiously, but she managed to slip out of the basement without another word. What she really needed, she decided, she wasn't going to get from the screen of her computer. She was nervous as she slipped out the backdoor and scrambled her way clumsily down the fire escape, her heels making the descent all the more awkward.

The crisp air seemed to have brought a gust of wind through her thoughts, clearing them in a swift blow. She looked out into the night and began to walk towards the sidewalk, her eyes trained on the cracks in the pavement. She needed to talk to these Winchesters _alone_.

"You know, you're absurdly like him," she stopped abruptly, her head searching frantically for the source of the voice. A man in a fine, black suit leaned against a nearby light post, his arms crossed casually over his chest as he studied her. He appeared to have been inspecting his nails before she happened upon him and he returned his glance to them once again, if only for a moment.

"Like who? I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" A sinister air seemed to surround him as he dropped his arms and pushed off the light post. He moved closer with an arrogant stride, a smirk playing at his lips. She took a step back which only seemed to encourage him, his smirk then widening to a grin.

"The name's Crowley," he said, extending a hand. Felicity eyed it carefully, withdrawing further from the strange man.

"Crowley?" Felicity repeated, letting the strange name roll off her tongue. He seemed pleased with the sound of his own name which made Felicity inwardly cringe. She slipped her phone from her pocket and stood, her finger hovering over Oliver's name.

"I can give you the information you've _always_ wanted to know."

"And what information is that?" Felicity asked, her voice quivering as she took another half step back. He was wearing a full Cheshire grin now and she could feel the hairs raise up on the back of her neck.

" _Darling,_ " he tutted his tone scolding, "I could give you the name you've been longing to hear. I can tell you-" Felicity's mind was already there, her father, he was talking about her father. There was no other name she had ever wanted to know. She eyed him curiously, her interest piqued now as her mind spun ahead, regurgitating thoughts she hadn't had since childhood. Did this man know her father?

"Who are you?" She asked again, her voice stronger this time.

"King of the-"

"Crowley!" A voice shouted from across the street. The man before her rolled his eyes in an obvious act of annoyance before turning towards the announcer.

" _Squirrel,_ " he responded, his voice dripping with hatred as he spread his arms wide in a grand gesture. Felicity let out half a sigh of relief when she saw the two familiar figures step under the light - Sam and Dean. Neither of the brothers looked impressed to find the Crowley character in the street, neither of them looked surprised to see him either.

"Leave the girl alone ok? No one wants what you're serving," Dean commanded, his eyes ablaze. She could see Sam's jaw tightening from where she was standing, there was tension between the group and she knew there must be history there. Sam glanced past them and when his eyes locked with hers he gave her a small smile. Friendliness and kindness was all she could see there. He left Crowley to converse with 'Squirrel' - she made a mental note to remember that one- and he made his way over to her.

His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his tan jacket and Felicity could see the natural wear and tear in his clothes in the dim light. She wondered why, if they were running credit card scams on such a level, did they not just buy new clothes. He looked tired when he was out here, like he was mentally exhausted. The fighter she had met before was gone outside of Oliver's presence and in his place stood a man that looked haunted. Still, he smiled, he moved, he conversed like it was just another day.

"You ok? He didn't try anything did he?" Felicity shook her head, though their short lived conversation ran through her head. _He knows who my father is, he could tell me who my father is._ "Here," he said, pulling out his wallet and handing her a business card. The top said 'Det. Springer', she gave him a questioning look and he sighed and a grin broke out across his features. "Ok, the name's fake but the number is real. If he shows up again, or something happens... call us."

" _Just like him,_ " Crowley's voice sing-songed but by the time she looked around Sam he was already gone and it was only Dean standing under the light. Sam frowned, looking over his shoulder as a rattled looking Dean pulled on the arms of his jacket, straightening it out and made his way over to them.

"Don't listen to him," Felicity looked between the brothers confused. "Not Sam, I mean Crowley! He plays games, Char- _Felicity,_ " he corrected. "Crowley plays games, he gets in your head and you'll regret any deal you make with him." The truth in his words rang clear and she nodded, a million questions forming on the tip of her tongue.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"We could ask you the same. There's a monster looking for you and you decided on a midnight stroll?" his tone was rising and she could tell he was angered.

"Dean," Sam warned, giving his brother a look.

She raised her chin a bit and looked Dean dead in the eye, "we need to talk." This seemed to take both of the brothers by surprise. Sam shifted and Dean gave her a bold look, as if to say 'I dare you to make a move', but she wasn't interested in pulling one over on them. He cautiously eyed her and seemed to chew it over for a minute before finally speaking again.

"Does Robin Hood know you're out here?" Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest and she let out an involuntarily choking sound. She stared at them wide eyed, trying to think of something to say but the words failed to come to her. "We'll take that as a no." He gestured over his shoulder to the shadows behind them and she followed her mind becoming numb with overload. They knew about Oliver, they knew about the Arrow.

The Impala was pristine clean, and Dean rubbed a spot at the top of the door with his sleeve before opening it. She had a moment's hesitation as she glanced around the street, wondering just how angry Oliver and the others would be when they found out she had done this. She climbed into the back of the car without another thought and Dean started the engine.

She examined the quirks of the car, a toy soldier stuck in the ashtray, S.W. and D.W. carved into the back of the seat. Home, she thought sadly seeing it all before her, this had been their home - _is_ their home. Dean started the engine as she took it all in, her ears suddenly filled with classic rock. Sam pulled a box out from under the seat and started digging through cassette tapes.

"Cassette tapes? Really?" She asked, leaning forward to get a look at the ancient technology. Sam started laughing and Dean sulked, gripping tight onto the steering wheel. "You do know about iPods right?" She caught his glare in the rear-view mirror and pressed her lips tight together, sinking back into her seat. Dean started to drive as Sam stuck another tape into the player.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Sam asked casually, half turned around in his seat to look at her. She struggled with how to put her questions into words.

"I need to know who you are," she said slowly. Dean scoffed and looked out the window.

"Sweetheart I think you already know who we are."

"Not what the computer says, the computer doesn't make sense it doesn't-" She faltered, her frustration getting the better of her. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Let me guess, your friends don't trust us?" Sam put forth, tucking the box back under the seat.

"Not at all," she said quietly, staring out the window upon the familiar streets.

"But you do?"

"I don't believe it. Maybe you're like Oliver, you do what you have to do because you have to and no one else will. But you're not- I don't _think_ you're bad people." Dean pulled up in front of a 24 hour diner and they piled out. "I think you know what you're doing, and I think, if given the chance Oliver will drive you out of this city. I'm going against all of my friends to keep you here and I need you to tell me I'm right." She was desperate, grasping at straws. The brothers eyed her suspiciously and then shared a look. Sam nodded and Dean ducked his head as if in an internal debate now.

"Once we tell you, you can't unhear it - you understand that right?" he warned, "things won't be the same, you won't _look_ at the world the same. Felicity, is that really what you want?" She was nervous now, her stomach was in knots.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "it can't be much worse than meta-humans."

"Right, meta-humans. You're going to have to explain what the hell you're talking about."

Felicity nodded and they headed into the diner, slipping into a booth at the very back of the room. The red pleather adding a pop of colour to the otherwise black and white diner. "What do you want to know?" Dean asked, staring down at his hands as the waitress came to the table.

"Everything," she responded as Sam made the order. They waited in silence until the food came back, a pie, some fruit and three steaming cups of coffee. Dean eagerly cut into the pie and Felicity eyed it, he noticed and hesitantly slid the first piece across to her. Sam just shook his head and let out a small chuckle as Dean served up a second piece for himself and he dug into the fruit. He hesitated, taking a bite of pie, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"It's a bit of a family business you could say, generations - grand parents' grand parents, that sort of thing. The family's been hunting monsters since the beginning of time. For us, it began with the death of our mother." Dean started and she could tell it was like breaking a dam. Once he started it kept pouring out, Sam taking over when Dean stopped to eat and the conversation pausing when the woman came to refill their drinks. Their story was dark but they laughed at things that she never would have and genuinely seemed to have their happy moments. Not too unlike their team, she thought.

"Everything's real then," she muttered in amazement, it wasn't a question though she believed them wholly and truly.

"All the stories you heard as a child, every bump in the night, every nighttime terror," Sam concurred, nodding casually.

"Felicity!" The shout caused all of the heads in the diner to turn towards the door. Oliver stood there, a look of relief flooding his face as her eyes locked with his. "I found her," he called into his phone, hanging up and moving angrily towards the table. "What the hell-"

She opened her mouth to explain but she never got the chance. The window next to them shattered inwards, raining crystals of glass down on them. A hand locked around her arm and pulled her from the booth- Sam. "Get her out of here Sammy!" Dean shouted, a gun locked in his grip. Her eyes followed his aim and she felt her blood run cold, the beast standing right there in the middle of the diner.

"Go!" Sam shouted in her ear. Gunshots rang out and Felicity cringed, her head pounding and her ears ringing. The beast howled out and she glanced over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Whatever Dean was doing was wounding it severely, but one thing was certain - the beast was still standing.

* * *

 _ **A/N - I thought it was about time Felicity had a little bonding time with the boys. Not to mention a little appearance by Crowley! Oddly enough, every character I picture as their TV actors EXCEPT him! I was struggling a bit, I kept picturing him younger and more 'dashing'. Let me know how I did with him and the rest of this chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER TWELVE: VERDANT_

* * *

 _TEAM WINCHESTER, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

"What the hell is a goddamned meta-human?" Dean shouted into the small space of the Impala. He re-gripped the steering wheel tightly as he looked into the rearview mirror where Oliver and Felicity now sat in the backseat. He was angry, angry that they hadn't been told half of the story and angry that this thing had just _got away_. Oliver glared back at him but Felicity cleared her throat and leaned forward, her voice shaking.

"A couple of years ago a particle accelerator exploded in Central City," she started and Sam's interest was piqued, he turned around to look at her. Dean stared forward, growing angrier by the second as he seemed to be the only person in the car who didn't understand what a particle accelerator was.

"So what?"

"So after the particle accelerator exploded it sent a lot of energy into the air. And then people started showing up, people who had been just regular people suddenly had powers like-" she stopped short and glanced back at Oliver who gave her a warning look. "Powers like inhuman speed and weather control they became-" her hands went up as she searched for the right words, "superheroes!"

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise and he turned to look at Dean. "Do you think it's possible that this might not be a werewolf?"

"Absolutely not, come on Sam, you seen that thing!" Dean was right, they had all seen it and this time under the bright lights of the diner. It was clear someone or something had attempted to attack it before but had failed just as they had tonight. It had looked _exactly_ like a werewolf but it didn't act like one, changing on it's own accord consciously hunting someone down - Felicity, it would seem. This thing was more conscious than most of the creatures they hunted and it wasn't right.

"I know but Dean-"

"Whatever you did to it, it hurt it more than the exploding arrow," Oliver finally spoke up, looking unhappy about this conclusion as he turned to stare out the window.

"Silver," Sam said calmly, "only way to kill a werewolf."

"Except this one," Oliver pointed out.

"Except this one," he agreed.

"Exploding arrows?" Dean demanded, "Oh, this just keeps getting better!" A silence fell around them and Felicity took in a deep breath as if she was going to say something and then just stared out the window.

"What?" Oliver prodded, "Felicity, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"What if it's not a werewolf and it's not a meta-human? What if - what if it's both?" The air was electric with tension as her idea sunk in, unsettling every ounce of testosterone in the vehicle. Sam thought the idea over, his eyebrows raising as he considered the possibilities. He weighed the options as he replayed the events of the diner in his head.

"Impossible," Dean responded automatically, but Sam sensed it was more because of Oliver's presence than anything causing the auto-reaction. Dean had seen himself the way that thing had charged into the silver bullets, screeching yes, but not falling.

"But Dean, she might be right. What if a werewolf bit a meta-human? What if that's what we're looking at? We've never encountered this before, this could explain what's going on."

"Well our best bet is to look at that footage then, if we can get ahold of it then I can-"

"We can get ahold of it," he responded coolly and the car lapsed into silence again as they pulled up in front of Verdant. Oliver got out and Dean immediately followed, motioning for him to go first up the fire escape. He watched as Oliver's jaw tightened and he slowly turned to lead the way. They followed closely behind, Dean obviously annoyed not only by them but by the raging dance beats that were bumping through the night air.

When they reached the top Oliver stood waiting, and Dean still bristling with pent up anger locked his own jaw in discomfort. "Shouldn't you be out running around with your bow and arrow?"

"I have a team that will do just fine without me for tonight," he responded evenly and Sam was impressed, interested to see the headquarters of this operation. Dean on the other hand put on a false smile and gestured for him to lead the way again, before turning to Sam and giving him the 'I can't stand this guy' look he had grown accustom to reading on his brother's face.

Felicity approached the large door at the end of the hallway confidently, working on a touchpad to the side. Within seconds the sounds of locks releasing could be heard and the door popped open. Felicity pushed it open and smiled over her shoulder at them. "Welcome to the Arrow cave."

"I told you, we aren't calling it the Arrow cave," Oliver mumbled.

"Oh, it's definitely the Arrow cave," called Barry Allan's voice in return, a large smile on his face. Felicity and Oliver descended easily down the stairs to stand amongst the weapons and computer screens. Dean stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs, taking it all in while trying to keep his unimpressed facade.

"This is pretty impressive," Sam complimented, slowly making his way down the stairs. He eyed the racks of arrows and the mannequins dressed in equipment. He noted that there only seemed to be two of four that held anything, the two other display cases held empty silver bodies. He made a note to question that later, maybe when they were all on better terms.

"Next right," Barry commanded and Sam's head turned to see him tracking someone, guiding someone. "Half a mile ahead on Alpine," he directed, giving Sam a quick smile of acknowledgement, before bringing his eyes back to the screens. "You should be coming up on the truck now," and he watched as Barry enlarged traffic footage to show a flurry of action as a trio closed in on a truck. Sam looked up to continue looking around and was met with Oliver's intense gaze.

"Like I said, I have a team." Sam nodded in acknowledgement and then looked over his shoulder to his brother who seemed to be taking this in a little more slowly than himself. Sam frowned as he noticed his brother's discomfort, not used to seeing this side of the mighty Dean Winchester. He couldn't believe this was the same guy that went to hell swinging. He tried instead to lighten the mood, divert his brother's attention.

"This is incredible. Dean, could you imagine if we had something like this for hunters?" He scoffed at his own thought as his eyes flickered to all the different screens. Facial recognition, police databases, security footage- the bounds were limitless. "We could clear the country of monsters. We could force the gates closed with this technology behind us. If Charlie saw this-"

"You can't show anyone this, you can't tell anyone about this, don't even _mention_ it outside this basement. Do you understand?" Oliver's voice filled the room and Sam's words fell dead on his tongue.

"Yeah, we get it. You and your merry men are top secret," Dean answered, finally coming down the stairs and making his own way over to look at the screens.

"I am _not_ Robin Hood!"

"Enough already! Can we just focus on what happened tonight? There is a monster, a creature out there that could be attacking innocent people as we speak! Can we please just work together on this?" Felicity shouted, tears on the verge of pouring from her eyes. The five men in the room shifted uncomfortably and Oliver sighed, finally pulling up a chair next to hers and looking at the screens Barry had just vacated.

"Alright, Barry, did we talk to your team? Do they have anything for us on this thing?"

"From the tissue sample we got off of the table we got an answer," he looked at them all in turn but the expression he wore wasn't promising. "All it concludes is that it's like nothing they've seen. The deoxyribonucleic acid shows matches on human and canine in a combination we've never seen before. While the epidermis shows incredible regenerative properties and energy absorbing abilities very much like the majority of the meta-humans we've seen. Together this compounds to create something we've never observed before. They're still running tests at the lab to see if they can figure out how this creature transforms."

"Which means?" Oliver prodded, and Dean was relieved to not have to be the one to ask. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, out of his element. Gone were the days it seemed that he could just get by ganking sons-of-bitches because they killed people. There was far too much science involved here, too much technology and not enough books. Where were the journals about these things? The personal accounts and handwritten notes? It was too much for him, he was too far and gone from his element.

"Conclusively, we can't say what it is until we've got more evidence to go by."

"We need that footage," Felicity reasoned, spinning slightly from side to side in her chair.

"So how do we get it? I don't want to be breaking into crime scenes," Oliver quipped, like a smart ass. Felicity however, turned to look at the pair of them. Slowly the rest of the eyes in the room came to fall on Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to pretend I'm not hearing this," Detective West put forth, before standing and making for the stairs.

"You can do it, can't you?" Barry asked, looking concerned. Sam couldn't help it and he laughed, tears nearly coming to his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to control himself as he noticed Oliver and barry looking at him without amusement. Felicity on the other hand looked mildly amused along with the brothers, she knew they would have no problem getting the footage.

"Well Sammy, you bring your suit along?" Dean smirked, and looked to his brother.

"Never leave town without it," Sam responded, his hands in his pockets as him and his brother shared a knowing look. It was time to do what they did best- investigating. This crew had done their work with their labs and computers and now it was time to show them how the Winchesters did business, the goodold fashioned way.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Blaaahhh! I feel like the end of this chapter is a little choppy. :/ This chapter had me experiencing some writers block so I hope it's turned out ok! Random question: Which chapters do you like better, Team Arrow chapters or Team Winchester chapters?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES_

 _CHAPTER THIRTEEN: QUEEN CONSOLIDATED_

* * *

 _OLIVER & FELICITY, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Oliver hated them as he watched them step out of the car confidently before making their way off the screen and towards the diner. Felicity, on the other hand seemed happy as ever as she stared down the traffic camera, waiting for their return to it. She had been thrilled to hand them new false homeland security identifications when they had shown up at the office. He had to admit- they were convincing once their faces were shaved clean and they donned their crisp suits. He still wasn't sure how they got past security and to the top floor.

If he wasn't so known around the area, he might have had a go at the undercover gig himself. Then again, keeping up appearances as the Arrow filled his plate enough. He hated to admit it (and he would never say it out loud) but the more he thought about it, the more he was grateful for the Winchesters' presence. Diggle and the rest could only go so long without the Arrow making an appearance, the city would think something was up.

Through all of his musing, he hadn't noticed Felicity's intense stare. "What?" he asked, meeting her stormy grey eyes.

"They're legit, you know that right?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They hadn't spoke about what had happened preceding the events in the diner and Oliver wasn't sure how to feel about it. "I know they saved your life," he responded evenly, not letting go of his stronghold. He looked away, pretending to be engrossed in the downtown traffic rush that had appeared on the screens. He refused to believe that they needed the duo, he refused to believe that with a rap sheet as long as they have, that they were good. Mostly, he didn't want to believe that she had just ran off with them. "What were you doing Felicity?" He asked, struggling to keep his composure.

"Oh, I was just checking the e-mail..." But her sentence died when she saw Oliver's expression as he turned back around.

"Not today Felicity, last night. Why were you at the diner with them? Why didn't you tell us where you were? I thought - I..." He thought he had lost her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it he couldn't admit that to her. But she knew, she always did, he could see it in the way she looked at him.

She debated on lying to him, telling him that she had called them to meet her. But the gravity of everything that had happened, coupled with the pained look on Oliver's face convinced her otherwise. She took a shaky breath and tried to figure out the words to explain it. She stood and walked to the other side of the room to the window.

She pressed her forehead against the cool glass and looked out at the city so far, far below them. She knew what she was about to say would hurt him more, so she closed her eyes to avoid looking at him. "I went to look for them," she finally answered, "I had intended to walk to their motel and-"

"And what Felicity?" he prodded, his voice so cold and emotionless it sent shivers down her spine.

"talk to them, I just wanted to talk to them. I couldn't believe they were bad people. Sometimes- sometimes the computer lies Oliver, sometimes the information isn't always right. You should know that, look at where that journal got you." She heard movement but didn't dare look in his direction. He didn't say anything so she took it as her cue to continue. "I was half a block away and someone approached me," she said quietly, the image of Crowley approaching her played through her mind.

 _Just like him._ It hadn't stopped playing in her mind, _just like him, just like him, just like him._ She heard Oliver's sharp intake of breath and her eyes snapped open at the realization of how close the sound was. She found herself inches away from Oliver's chest, close enough to notice the subtle pattern in his grey tie. She slowly looked up to meet his blue eyes, staring down at her intently.

"Felicity?" He said her name is if it was a question, as if he needed reassurance. He _did_ need reassurance. He tried desperately to focus on the moment at hand and not imagine what she was saying. Despite his efforts he imagined the worst case scenario, and his grip tightened on her shoulders as he suppressed the urge to pull her in to him. Something in her made him want to protect her from the world of evil, and yet he could never have her - not the way he wanted to.

"He said he could tell me who my father is Oliver," she said and it was hardly a whisper. He relaxed as she said those words, so relieved it wasn't anything worse. He couldn't help himself any longer and enfolded her in his arms. His relief was only temporary as he finally registered what she had said.

"Do you believe him?" he asked quietly, never realizing how important this detail seemed to her until now.

"I don't know," she said quietly, staring out the window again trying to imagine what her dad would look like. "Dean told me not to trust him. But Oliver how do I just ignore that?" He pulled back and she looked up at him with glassy eyes. His brow furrowed, if they were in leagues with someone who was bad news it didn't say much about them. He'd make a point of interrogating the Winchesters later.

He eyed her carefully for a moment before letting his hands drop to his sides. He glanced at his watch and knew their moment was over, he had a meeting to prepare for. His brain flipped switches and he let himself turn into Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated, his lesser used persona. Felicity nodded in understanding and he started to head for the door of the boardroom.

"We have to trust them Oliver, they're good people. I _know_ they're good people." Felicity's confident voice followed him and he froze with his hand on the door and looked back at her. She hastily wiped away a tear that had managed to escape her and he swallowed back the comforting words he wanted to say. He looked away from her gaze for a moment in an attempt to regain his focus before looking back to see her already busy over her desk, organizing and straightening the office supplies.

With a deep, stabilizing breath he opened the boardroom door and left her words hanging in the hall behind him as he booted up the projector. He could hear her voice as she greeted the first of the attendees, and he felt a ghost of a smile cross his lips as he remembered the last meeting. Or rather the minutes after the last meeting when Felicity had nearly dumped a steaming cup of coffee over Mr. Caulder's head.

As the room filled up with the familiar faces of business men and investors Oliver felt a slight panic set in. As he carefully searched through the files on his laptop, it became apparent that one thing was missing - the presentation. Clearing his throat and forcing a smile upon his face he spoke to the group "If you could give me one moment, it seems we're experiencing some technical difficulties." His smile dropped nearly the instant he turned around and made for the door.

Felicity's head snapped up when she heard the door open and she frowned, they should already be started. Oliver's panicked face approached her and she immediately stood up and went to him. "What's wrong?" she demanded, trying hard to forget their interaction only minutes before.

"The presentation is gone," her murmured, trying not to be heard in the boardroom.

"What?"

"The presentation, it's not on my computer! Felicity, I can't lose these investors - we need them for the new year!"

"Okay, calm down. Which computer did you make the presentation on?"

"The desktop in my father's office."

"Okay, well then that's the good news." Oliver's shoulders relaxed considerably.

"Wait, if that's the good news..."

"Bad news is they all learn I'm not actually a secretary if I go in there and start hacking into your home computer."

"Wait, you can do that?" It was her turn to give him a deadpan look. "I'm just kidding, but you _can_ get the presentation back right? Do it, we can't lose them!" She nodded and pulled the door of the boardroom open. With her chin held high she walked in and went straight for the computer. Oliver followed her, watching over her shoulder and noticing her nervousness though she was trying desperately to hide it.

She zoned in on the screen in front of her and tried to block out the faces of all the powerful people that filled the room around her. All of which, were staring up to the front of the room at her she shifted uncomfortably and stared at the screen. She took a deep breath, gently grazed her fingers across the top of the keyboard as if she could learn it's individual key spacing just by that and set to work.

Oliver anxiously watched over her shoulder, forcing a smile up at the waiting investors ever couple of seconds. The lighting of the room suddenly changed and he looked up to see Felicity's actions mirrored on the projector. Her key strokes and furious clicking gained more than a couple of curious looks by the time the lighting drastically changed again. He was suddenly looking at the exact desktop screen of the computer he knew to be sitting in his father's old office back home.

He looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed, two had raised their eyebrows considerably in surprise. Felicity's fingers didn't stop there though, she continued further and then shot a look over her shoulder at him. "You really did lose it, didn't you," she murmured.

"I told you," he muttered back as she started pulling fragments of the deleted presentation from the computer whose screen was now mirrored here. She would have said something more but pressed her lips shut tight as she remembered all of the onlookers.

With a few more keystrokes, the presentation flickered onto the screen and the tapping sound that had filled the room ceased. She turned and gave him a tight lipped smile before muttering the words she so hated to say, "Problem fixed Mr. Queen, if you need me I'll be back at my desk." She made to leave and Oliver grabbed her hand, stopping her before she even got a step away. She looked up to him and held his gaze for a moment and he hastily dropped her hand when a throat was cleared.

"Thank-you Felicity," he whispered and she gave him a nod before looking away and leaving the room without making eye contact with anyone. He struggled to regain his composure, clearing his own throat and focusing on the computer for a moment before looking up into the faces of the investors and smiling.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Queen Consolidated."

* * *

 _ **A/N - This was going to go through the footage and everything that Team Winchester was getting BUT I decided since it's been commented a couple times about Olicity that I'd give a little more of it! As a result, this is a bit of a fluff chapter but I hope you guys liked it! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_PART ONE: FAMILY VALUES  
_

 _CHAPTER FOURTEEN: META-WOLF_

* * *

 _TEAM WINCHESTER, STARLING CITY, USA_

* * *

Sam flashed the homeland security badge and gave the woman his most serious face. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Reid and this is Special Agent Rossi," he said confidently, gesturing to himself and Dean. "We work for Homeland Security, we were wondering if we might be able to ask you some questions about what happened here last night?" The woman eyed them curiously, her hair curled into retro waves and her dark eyes taking them in with suspicion. She leaned heavily against the counter, her elbow the only thing keeping her upright, an air of authority surrounded her. They deduced nearly as soon as they had got here that this must be the famous 'Ms. B' of Ms. B's 24hr Diner.

"What's got Homeland Security so interested in a vandalism case?" she asked them, eyes narrowed as she snapped a piece of bright pink gum between her lips. Sam chuckled at her ignorance and carefully closed his fake identification before stowing it back in his jacket. He thought over his words carefully as Dean's head turned back and forth on a swivel, taking in everything.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, have you looked at last night's footage?" he wondered, finally looking back up at her. She snapped her gum again and Dean tightened with the urge to smack the strawberry mess from her mouth, the sound grinding on his nerves.

"Not my problem, a copy went to the Starling City blues," she said nodding towards a nearby police cruiser. "And another was sent off by my assistant to insurance. I trust my employees, they tell me someone jumped through the window, I believe 'em!" Sam tried not to laugh out in disbelief of the woman's ignorance and reduced himself to a tight lipped smile.

"Yes, well, we have reason to believe that the incident here is related to another larger scale attack and may pose a deeper threat. We'll need to get a copy of that footage if we can to compare the incidents. In the meantime though, would you mind if we took a look around?" The woman shrugged lazily and jerked her head in the general direction of the mess.

"I'll get you a copy, go ahead and look around. I'd say don't break anything but that seams kind of useless now, doesn't it?" she pushed herself off of the counter and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the brothers to investigate. There wasn't much there they hadn't seen themselves in the moment, but they looked anyways while they waited.

"Does it not seem a little odd," Dean started, turning from the shattered window that had been crossed off with police tape to look at Sam. "That this is the third time this creature has gone directly for Felicity? If what they said before was true it's attacked her vehicle, the basement when she was there alone and now this. Sam, that thing jumped right through the window she was sitting beside!"

Sam scoffed and looked at his brother, "are you saying the thing's targeting her? Dean, she could hardly hurt a fly. Who the hell could she piss of so much they want her dead?" his brother seemed to consider this as Sam took another look under the table they had sat at the night before. There was blood and shards of glass everywhere around them but no bullets and no other evidence they didn't already have.

"Either of you got a flash drive?" the woman's casual drawl called out from behind the counter, her head visible through the service window.

"Uh, yeah," Sam patted his pockets until he felt the small shape and dug it out. He came around through the kitchen doors and followed the woman back, handing over his flash drive as they reached the back office. He stood awkwardly in the doorway of the small room while the woman leaned over the computer and slowly clicked around the screen.

In the background he could hear Dean's voice greeting local police and Sam started to become antsy. The last thing they needed was to wind up in jail on top of everything that was already going on - he was sure Oliver wouldn't hesitate to give any and all evidence he had to incriminate them further. He watched anxiously as they waited for the disk to eject. When the bubble in the bottom corner of the screen popped up with a chime that filled the office, Sam sighed in relief.

The woman pressed the blue USB drive into his hand and Sam thanked her before making his way back out of the kitchen. He spotted Dean smooth talking the officers who were starting to look annoyed at his somewhat obvious attempts to distract them from the scene and looking at the footage themselves. If they got to that point, they'd realize that they weren't Homeland Security _and_ that they were prime witnesses who had also discharged a firearm multiple times in public.

Sam immediately headed for the door and made eye contact with Dean, who with a large grin excused himself and made a hasty exit after his brother. The smile dropped from his face as soon as the officers were behind him. "Let's get the hell out of here Sammy!" he muttered urgently.

Sam had no arguments to that and headed out and across the street before they could be stopped. They watched in sneaking glances through the windows to see Ms. B now talking to the two officers that Dean had been distracting. It was only a matter of moments before she told them they were Homeland Security and they would come and investigate.

They slipped into the car quickly, and Dean started it up and without waiting for the engine to warm, threw it in drive and took off. Sam glanced back and seen the two officer's running out to the edge of the parking lot just as they turned the corner. He leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief as Dean high tailed it towards the large skyscraper that read 'Queen Consolidated' on the side of it.

Using the key that Felicity had given them that morning, they opened the garage door and pulled easily into the underground parking lot. Satisfied that the car would be hidden for a period of time from the officers that may be looking for them, they made for the top floor. The ride up was an awkward one, the people coming in and out of the elevator giving them curious stares as they noted the floor they were headed to.

Dean gave a strained and irritated smile to a petite red head that had been staring at him since she entered the elevator. At first it had been flattering, and then uncomfortable and now it was just plain creepy. When they reached the eighth floor she was pulled by a coworker out of the elevator, much to Dean's relief. She gave a weird sigh and dream like wave to him and he hesitantly returned it, unsure what else to do. He turned to Sam with a look on his face that could only be described as 'dude, what the fuck?' and Sam laughed, ignoring the irritated look of the other two riders.

Dean straightened his suit jacket and rolled his head back and forth as if working out a kink in his neck and stared up at the digital screen that ticked away the floors. He was pleased to find that the higher they went, the fewer and fewer people came in and out of the elevator, it meant a lot fewer people knew of their presence in the building.

A beep indicated that they had gone up another floor and Sam looked to the screen to see that they were reaching the top floor. A pleasant 'ding' sounded and the doors slid open as the brother emerged from the elevator and into the polished hallway. There was a tap and both brothers whipped to their left in search of the noise only to see Felicity now barrelling towards them, heels tapping furiously on the marble floors.

"Did you get it?" She asked eagerly, looking between the two of them. Sam pulled the USB out of his jacket and grinned.

"Right here, like we said." Felicity's face broke out in a beaming smile as she took the drive from Sam's outreached hand. She gestured for them to follow her as she made her way back towards her desk. She looked around Sam and Dean down the hall to make sure no one was coming and then quickly dropped into her seat and plugged the drive in.

In a matter of moments the footage was playing, just as they remembered it. Everything was calm, everything was normal and then in a split second the screen burst into an explosion of action. The window seemed to implode on them, showering them with glass. It triggered an almost immediate reaction from the brothers and then they watched as Dean shot at the creature.

"That was dead on," Dean remarked without modesty as he watched himself shoot. Sam nodded and continued to lean on the desk and watch the footage unravel.

"It should have done the trick, hell, you even got it through the eye. Look at it, it just keeps going." Sam mused, gesturing to the screen in disbelief. "And you said it did the same sort of thing when it attacked before?" Sam asked, looking Felicity now. She half nodded, her eyes fixed to the screen as the rest of the footage played out.

Dean caught it first and leaned in close. "Pause that!" he demanded, and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Dean is that-"

"Someone got bit."

"What does that mean? They would have gone to the hospital right? The news reports were saying one in hospital, reports today said they were released. It would have to be them." Dean went quiet and the muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched it shut.

"It means we've got another damn wolf out there," he finally spat, his voice coming out more like a threat than a statement. "Can you run facial recognition on this guy?"

"Not from here," Felicity answered, but the glint in her eye said differently, "but there is somewhere that I can." They took the hint and counted the trip a victory. They might not be any closer to figuring out how to kill this thing, but they were one step closer to finding out who this second werewolf was. "In the meantime, we've got to get this to Barry."

"Did you get the footage?" Oliver's voice broke through their concentration and they looked up to see a variety of people flooding out of the boardroom down the hall. He came around the desk and watched the screen intently as they played the footage through.

"You know, I'm really starting to think we're looking at something more."

"Like a Meta-wolf?"

"Meta-wolf," Oliver repeated, looking up to Felicity. She shrugged, and looked back to the screen and Oliver's eyes followed, watching her for a moment longer than necessary. He shook his head and Dean watched with slight amusement at the obviousness of their relationship blooming before them.

"So how do we kill it?" Sam asked, breaking the trance.

"I don't know, but we've got another problem," Dean said, pointing at the screen as they watched the man get bit again. "There's a second werewolf running wild in Starling City and that means it's only a matter of time before someone gets killed."

* * *

 ** _A/N - I'm a wee bit tipsy so I hope this ending is ok. haha! Anyone have predictions of what's going to happen? A second wolf, Olicity feels it's just all so much! :D haha! Let me know what you think, I always enjoy your comments!_**


End file.
